The Last Mission
by SecretKeeper1095
Summary: Capturing Aleksander of Hohenburg might prove a squick tricky for the German Captain Hartmann. But what if he uses Alek's mysterious relationship with Dylan Sharp to get to the ex-heir of the Austrian empire? Prepare for spies, action, and secrets uncovered. A pregnant Deryn finds herself wishing she hadn't taken this last mission. Three years Post-Goliath.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION: **

**New Readers: yes, this prologue is long and a squick boring. However, it's crucial to the story and IT DOES GET BETTER I PROMISE.**

**Please at least read through Chapter 3 before giving up on it :/**

**Okay, that's all. Enjoy!**

**~Secret Keeper**

Disclamer: I own NOTHING. Leviathan/Behemoth/Goliath all belong to Scott Westerfeld!

PROLOGUE: In which Captain Hartmann wishes to uncover some secrets, and "Dylan" Sharp becomes a target for the German forces.

_"Capture Aleksander of Hohenberg. This is your new assignment, Captain Hartmann."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I don't care how you do it: blackmail, murders, poison, espionage, use whatever strategies you need."_

_"Sir."_

_"...You are aware of the state of the war? The battles we Germans have lost? The morale of the troops?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Then you understand this is our last chance."_

_"... I understand perfectly, sir."_

_"Good. Dismissed."_

_..._

The hour had to be close to midnight. A middle aged German officer sat at a well lit writing desk, scribbling out the last of his orders for the day. Finishing his last note, he leaned back, steepling his fingers, and contemplated the opposite wall of his cabin.

It had previously been some poor peasant's, but the German army had confiscated it several months ago. The man neither knew nor cared where the unfortunate family had gone after losing their home. It was no concern of his.

Captain Hartmann had started out as a lowly midshipman two decades ago, and had quickly risen through the ranks of the German military by showing whit, cunning, and skill to his superiors. He had recently been assigned a new project upon the completion of his previous project.

He smiled grimly. That last project had left him with a few battle scars, but it had been worth it- he had been promoted from Lieutenant.

His new project? Aleksander of Hohenberg, former prince and heir to Austria-Hungary's throne. Aleksander had negotiated a bit with his mother's family, so he was now the Count of Chotkow and Wognin, even though he was no longer prince. Still an important young man.

He was assigned with capturing the unlucky ex-prince. He had no clue what would happen to the former prince, he was only concerned with completing the project. He decided to research the boy and the situation as much as possible. Lucky for him, he already had a few leads.

One of his acquaintances had been a lieutenant aboard the _Herkules_ as it had chased Aleksander all those years ago to the border of Switzerland. Lieutenant Schmidt had been more than happy to supply Captain Hartmann with any details he could.

Not much could be learned from the lieutenant- he had began as a lieutenant via his father's influence, and there was a reason he had not risen in ranks. But no matter. Schmidt had said enough to let Hartmann know that Aleksander was important.

Important enough to send several eight-legged (and bigger) land war machines to intercept him.

Somehow, Aleksander's little Stormwalker had gotten past the blockade, into Switzerland and relative safety. Inexplicably, Aleksander had wound up on one of the most famous Darwinian ship, the _Leviathan_, soon after escaping capture by the _Herkules_.

Then, the young prince had escaped the _Leviathan_ while docked in Constantinople, evaded capture by the Clanker powers, and taken down the Tesla cannon. For some unknown reason, he had surrendered himself back to the _Leviathan_.

What could possibly be the source of the boy's good fortune and safety? It was certainly a strange series of events. Aleksander's constant companion, mentor, and bodyguard Wildcount Volger was obviously a safety barrier to be overcome if the boy was to be captured, but did Volger alone constitute Aleksander's protection? No. Volger was good, a father-figure to Aleksander, but he would never have orchestrated the events with the _Leviathan_.

Someone else was at work here.

Captain Hartmann was convinced it had to be someone originally aboard the _Leviathan_. He had thought about the question for weeks- who could have the influence over Aleksander to repeatedly join the ship, turning his back on his own powers, the Clankers, and embrace Darwinism? Perhaps a certain Doctor Barlow? He had heard rumors of her intellect, perhaps she had convinced Aleksander to remain aboard? She was, after all, the granddaughter of the accursed Darwin himself.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. She still did not explain the situation with Istanbul. Hartmann's sources indicated that Aleksander had been working virtually on his own in the foreign city, with only two of his working men besides him. Neither of them could have orchestrated the rebellion to overthrow the Sultan.

Then, to top off every other confusing thing the blasted prince had done, he had thrown away his title to go work at a zoo three and a half years ago.

It was all very confusing. It was madness. There was no way Aleksander was working alone; he didn't have the initiative. And Volger was known to be pessimistic about the zoo keeping turn of events.

Who was he overlooking? This was important. Hartmann had decided that Aleksander was probably too well protected, getting to him would be too difficult.

Perhaps, then, he could target one of the ex-prince's friends to ransom. He might get lucky.

Hartmann skimmed through the papers before him on the ex-prince again. His finger skimmed down the list, stopping at each heading.

Acquaintances in power: No, no one there besides Tesla (dead) or Dr. Barlow. Others were stuffy dignitaries who had no personal history with Aleksander.

Original Stormwalker crew: no one but peasants and the Count.

That left The Crew of the _Leviathan_.

Captain Hobbes, perhaps? No, his record contained no indication of any kind of influence that would sway Aleksander. Could the young prince's actions have been for friendship? He skimmed down the list of officers on the airship at the time of the prince's arrival. Someone close in age?

There- two midshipman, both the same age as the prince, had been aboard at the time of his arrival. They were the youngest crew members by far, as the next youngest was midway through his twenties. Perhaps Aleksander's mysterious friend and influencer was one of these.

He read the two names: Eugene Newkirk, and a Dylan Sharp.

Dylan Sharp. _Dylan Sharp_. Why did that name sound familiar?

Hartmann rummaged through some old newspaper clippings. He rarely kept newspapers, so it was only a slim stack to go through. Oh, yes. A Dylan Sharp had made the headlines in Constantinople, the day after Aleksander had escaped from the _Leviathan_.

Hartmann scanned the article, smiling. He remembered why he had kept the clipping. One so rarely heard about lowly midshipman in the newspapers, and the young boy's story had been quite thrilling.

Who knew Darwinists could be so brave? The boy was cunning, quick, and brave, the epitome of the perfect airman. Could this be the special friend that had so influenced Aleksander?

Hartmann suddenly had a hunch. Aleksander had made three strange decisions since his parent's death:

1. Boarding the _Leviathan_ in the first place.

2. Coming back to the ship after his escape.

3. Renouncing his title as heir to the throne.

Dylan could conceivably have been a part of the first two decisions, but the third? Hartmann scanned the papers that his spy from the Zoological Society had given him.

There.

When Aleksander was admitted to the Society, Dylan Sharp was admitted as well, and they both served under Dr. Barlow.

Could Hartmann capture and ransom this Dylan Sharp? Was he worth that much to Aleksander? It couldn't be a coincidence that all three of Aleksander's strange decisions had probably involved this Dylan. It was certainly worth investigation.

Smiling to himself, Hartmann composed a telegram to the spy within the Society.

_Watch Dylan Sharp. STOP. Note friendship with Subject. STOP. Important STOP Report back. STOP._

And thus began the downfall of Dylan Sharp.

**A/N: Reviews are great!**

**A few notes- I found a list of German surnames/meaning on the web. According to the sight, Hartmann means "strong man" and Schmidt is the German version of Smith. I think. don't judge, I'm getting all my info from the web. Captain Hartmann is not based off anyone in real life.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

CHAPTER ONE: In which Alek says goodbye and Deryn keeps her secret.

A tall, slight woman with white- blonde hair stood with her face pressed into the man's jacket front. He had had a growth spurt a few years back, so he was finally a little taller than her. They were standing in the bedroom of the flat the Zoological Society had given them a few months ago.

They had started out in separate rooms, to Count Volger's evident relief. However, they had gotten married a few months ago as soon as Deryn had turned eighteen. Only Volger, Lillit, and Dr. Barlow had been in attendance.

The dark-haired, green-eyed man holding Deryn was remembering the conversation with Volger a few days before the wedding:

"_Alek, are you really ready to make this decision?"_

_"Count, I thought you had decided to like Deryn. Besides, I love her, and there's no harm in marrying a commoner now. I won't have to the about becoming emperor." Not that Alek cared a whit about the commonness of Deryn's blood, but he knew that was the main argument that Volger had with the marriage._

_Volger sighed a slow, tired sigh. It was obvious that this was a conversation the two of them had had many times. "Ms. Sharp does have my admiration," he admitted grudgingly, "her... Cleverness has certainly come in useful in the past."_

_Alek snorted. What an understatement._

_"... And it is a quality you certainly lack." As if Volger could have a conversation without insulting someone._

_Alek laid a hand on Volger's shoulder. "Count, ever since my parents have died, you have been my protector..." _occasionally a little too protective_, " my mentor..." _was criticizer a better word_? "and my friend. I just want your blessing."_

_Finally, the Count had given a (gruffly worded, followed by suspicious muttering) blessing to the young couple. _

_And if you had looked into his face on the wedding day, you may have seen a glimmer of acceptance and nostalgia, remembering another unlikely couple who had wed despite his counsel so many years ago_.

Alek, now a surprising three inches taller than Deryn, leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Love, we will only be apart for six weeks. Dr. Barlow promised."

"Aye, the promises of a sneaky-boots boffin are very reassuring" grumbled Deryn.

Alek pulled back and looked into her deep blue eyes. "This doesn't sound like you, Deryn. Worried?" he kept his voice light, but her mood had affected him. This was not like her. Deryn was the fearless, reckless one. "Besides, you get to see all the crew from the _Leviathan_."

Deryn struggled with herself. She had promised him years ago that there would be no secrets between them. But barking spiders! Knowing Alek, he would cancel all his plans, and keep her within sight all the time if she told him. She had to go on this mission, it would be the last one for at least another year. After she got back, there would be no hiding her condition.

They still hadn't told anyone in the Society that Dylan was in fact Deryn. And married to Alek. With Alek's new status as Count of Chotkow and Wognin- quite a tongue twister- he was no longer without title. Or broke. Sometimes Deryn's head swam just thinking about it.

She was a barking _Countess_ now. No, she wasn't ready just yet to give up trousers and short hair, or the freedom of being known simply as Dr. Barlow's assistant, former midshipman. Even if it was just for six more weeks, she couldn't bear to shorten that time any by telling Alek her secret. She couldn't just sit around the Society for six more months. That would be too barking boring.

She almost wished she could go with Alek. He was going to Stuttgart, his mother's birth city, to organize the estate left to him so that it could serve as their home when not at the Society.

She tilted her head and grinned mischievously, distracting him. "I'll be stuck with that new daft boffin _Bennett_ for six weeks. Why on earth was he assigned to my mission?"

Alek shrugged a shoulder. "Well, he is known for his ability to train messenger animals. At least he'll be someone to talk to in that old castle. But" he grinned, "you better not get _too_ attached to him."

"Not barking likely. You're _much_ handsomer."

"Very reassuring, I'm sure."

Their musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alek opened it to see Volger standing just outside.

"Aleksander, your men are waiting for you downstairs. It is time to depart to Stuttgart."

Alek nodded. "I will be down in just a minute, Count."

Volger's gaze drifted to Deryn, then softened a little. He nodded and left.

Alek closed the door and turned back to Deryn. Like a ninny, she felt her eyes tearing up. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to keep him _here_, besides her. No matter what happened. She knew he'd cancel the trip if she asked.

_Don't leave._ It was on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she stood on her toes to kiss him. Whispered in his ear. "Be safe. I'll miss you."

She couldn't ask him to stay. This was too important. She breathed a deep sigh, trying to let out all her tension.

He'd be fine.

"You should go. Volger and the others are waiting downstairs."

He nodded absentmindedly. Sometimes it was barking convenient he was such a _dummkopf_. He didn't suspect anything.

She handed him the suitcase she had packed for him last night in a fit of sentimental emotions. He was _leaving_. She clutched the door frame, watching him walk down the hallway, out the front door. She stayed strong, smiling, for him. Then the sadness came, in a wave. She tottered to the bed and sat down, gasping. Why on earth did she feel like someone had died? This was ridiculous. He'd be fine. Safe, happy as a clam organizing their new home. Tomorrow, she would be leaving for Switzerland herself, on her own mission. Hopefully she would stay busy not to miss him _too_ much. She wrapped her arms around her middle. Then again, maybe not.

_I love you_ she thought to the empty room. Somehow she knew she would regret not telling him.

Barking spiders, this pregnancy was messing with her mind.

**A/N: ****I looked up Alek's mom so I could figure out what his title would be, so this is all based on Wikipedia. Apparently she was born in Stuttgart, so that's where I placed Alek and Deryn's estate. No clue if there is really any real property there. But hey, that's why it's called _fiction._**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Scott Westerfeld. I don't anything, other than "Mr. Sauer" whom I have a feeling I will enjoy writing immensely.

Chapter two: Because Alek is just so fun to write. And I have always wanted to do a cliff-hanger

Alek exited the flat he shared with Deryn fighting off a feeling unease. Deryn seemed different, somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it. In fact, she had been acting strangely for a little while, just a few things. She had been a little quieter, a little more withdrawn lately.

Was it the fact of his (and her) new title? Being a countess would have to be just a little bit of a shock for her. To Alek, growing up a prince, it was nothing. But suddenly being a noble when you had been a commoner for your whole life had to be disconcerting. He nodded to himself. That had to be it.

He acknowledged the men stationed around him with a little bow. Very few people knew that Alek was now a count, but Volger had insisted on a few body guards and new assistants. It was strange, as everyone was years older than him.

Alek fastened his new coat against the chills of the Late October wind. He missed the familiar pressure of Bovril riding his shoulder, but he had left the little loris with Deryn to keep her company. She would be alone with the crew of the Leviathan and that assistant boffin Bennett up in the mountains of Switzerland. He chuckled to himself. At last, his little castle up there was being used for something.

None of the party noticed a dark man who was scrutinizing the entire group. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned and headed to the nearest telegraph office.

There was a tall, thin, well-dressed man waiting at the train station that Alek assumed was Mr. Sauer. The man gave them a quick look-over, then walked up and introduced himself.

"Gentlemen, Counts, I am Mr. Sauer." He bowed briefly to Volger, then switched his attention to Alek, bowing to him as well. It was weird having people bowing to him again after three years of being Dr. Barlow's assistant, thought Alek as he nodded his head.

"I have already booked you first-class rooms and have checked them over. Everything is in order, and I assume you will find all to be pleasant." Even as he spoke in English, Sauer had a slightly clipped, German accent.

As train attendants scurried to put away their trunks, Mr. Sauer waved Alek's group into one of the train compartments reserved for them. "Count, we have quite a lot to discuss, so we should get started quickly." He pulled out several large, intimidating black books, the kind that one keeps accounts in. "Your mother's father left me in stewardship of the estate when he passed away in 1896. These are the accounts of the last 22 years for your perusal."

_Ah, some light bed-time reading_ thought Alek sarcastically. Deryn would have said it aloud. There was a twinge of sadness at the thought. He already missed her.

He opened the top account book, which detailed the last three years. Rows of tiny, neat figures in black and red ink covered the page. He leafed thought the book, skimming the numbers. It looked as though the estate was making most of its profit from the extensive vineyards. He looked up, "Mr. Sauer, how many acres of vineyards does the estate lay claim to?"

"Some 15,000 acres; we have the largest holding of grounds and agriculture in the area. If you will please look to page 273, it details the process and expense of workers, equipment, and..."

Here, Alek tuned out, satisfied that the new secretary was probably taking notes, and that he could refer to the books if he needed anything. He was quite happy, the figures in the book demonstrated that he could comfortably provide for Deryn and their family. Their family. Alek smiled at the thought. He had loved his parents so much, he wished to carry on their memories by being the best father he could be. And Deryn would be such a wonderful mother... **(A/N Why do we love Alek so much? Because he's so endearingly clueless…**)

He looked out the window at the countryside speeding past. Stuttgart. What would it be like to live in his mother's city? He had never been there before, of course, but he found himself wondering if there would be anything left of his mother- some connection or message from her to her only son. But that was impossible. She had left her home years before she had even met Archduke Ferdinand, to work as one of Princess Isabella's lady-in-waiting. As best as he knew, she had never returned to her childhood home. But perhaps something of her childhood was still there.

He shook off his sentimental feelings. His mother was in the past. His life, here, now, with Deryn, that was the future. He needed to concentrate on what Sauer was saying, for the good of his family. He settled in for a long evening.

...

Sauer was a sour, disapproving man, but he hid this well from the new Count of Chotkow and Wognin. Hmmf. _Some count_. Aleksander's grandfather had been much more of a noble, with family pride and taste. The late Count had had none of this Aleksander's casualty and disinterest. Sauer had even heard that the young count's best friend was a commoner! That they roomed together!

It was most undignified, certainly no way to bring honor or glory to Austria-Hungary. That is, what was left of it. The country had already fallen out of glory from the wounds of war, and this count was doing nothing to restore its former status. A _zookeeper_, for goodness sake! It was too much.

Thus, he felt no qualms about sending some... pertinent information to the German army.

Namely, a Captain Hartmann. Hartmann had taken an interest in Aleksander recently, and Sauer had no problem answering his questions. He didn't know much, but he may have let it slip that Aleksander was coming for a visit to oversee the repairs of the estate.

He could see now that Aleksander deserved no loyalty, and Sauer was content in his choices. After all, he had had to buy a bigger wallet after his little talk with the Captain. Banks were unstable these days, and he liked to keep his money where he could count it whenever he liked. He decided that he would learn as much as possible from the young Count, without making it obvious that he was prying. He settled in for a long evening.

...

Alek was fighting to keep his eyes open. He had been stuck in the compartment with Sauer for five hours, stopping only for a light dinner.

He hadn't noticed anything strange about the meal, but he _had_ noticed that Volger looked uncomfortable. The older man kept darting his eyes around the train hallway, the compartment, and scrutinizing the efficient waiters who served their food. Alek waited until after the dinner before cornering him.

_"Count Volger, you seem a little on edge. Whatever is the matter?"_

_Volger looked quite surprised that Alek was, for once, being a little perspicacious. "Young master," with an uncommon tone of respect, "I only noticed how empty the train seems. Stuttgart is certainly not an excessively popular place this time of year, but we seem to be the only party aboard. It seems a little suspicious."_

_Alek furrowed his brow, perplexed. "Whatever do you think it means?"_

_Volger sighed and stroked his mustache. "I do not know. I know only that we must be cautious. You angered a great many people when you threw away your father's inheritance those years ago. Many people counted on you to tip the balance of the war." he held up a hand to stop Alek's protests. "Nonetheless, I think you made the right decision-"_

_Alek's jaw dropped. He had never heard that from his fencing master before._

_Volger smirked. "Politics is not really your strength. However, you still have enemies. Even more, now that you are a Count. We must keep this in consideration and tread carefully."_

Now Alek was sitting once again at the table, listening to Sauer recount the taxes of the last few years.

_What does this man do, memorize tax figures for fun?_

He could tell that Volger rather liked Sauer. No surprised there; the Count liked things neat and in order, and he constantly berated Alek for his unpredictable ways. Deryn had rubbed off on the young ex-prince in the past few years, to Volger's chagrin.

Alek was just noticing that Sauer seemed slightly on edge when he heard he unmistakable sound of gunshots from out in the hallway. A second later, the voice of one of the new assistants could be heard outside, yelling for Count Volger.

The two bodyguards jumped to the door, which was thrust open by the young assistant... Mr. Daniels? Alek tried to remember the man's name. Then he saw the man's arm, which was covered in blood.

Time seemed to slow down. Alek noticed strange things.

The vibrant red on the man's shoulder…

His face twisted in pain and desperation…

The eerie quiet of the rest of the train…

Then, shouting…

The breeze, smelling faintly of smoke, coming in from the open window…

Daniels was having trouble speaking, "German... *gasp* soldiers *gasp*... outside... *he wheezed and clutched the doorframe*... the count..."

Then the sound of another round of shots, and the man jerked forward, falling on his face into a pool of blood. Count Volger threw himself on Alek to cover him and shield him from the bullets, slamming Alek to the floor. The bodyguards (whom he was suddenly quite thankful for) slammed the door shut and bolted it, pulling Daniels inside.

But not before Alek saw half a dozen soldiers clad in German uniforms come barreling down the hallway.

**A/N: Violence. Thus, T-Rating. It's probably not going to be any worse than this the rest of the story.**

**I don't know anything about Sophie's father, I just made it up. Stuttgart is known for its vineyards and (according to Wikipedia) the city contains about 30,000 acres of vineyards. However, I have no clue if Sophie's family had any estate there, and consequently any vineyards. "Sauer" means "sour" in German, so I shaped the steward's character around that. He's purely fiction, not based on anyone. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Cmdr. Gen. Marasco: Thank you so much for your comments! I went back and realized that all the paragraphs in Leviathan are maximum five sentences, so my paragraphs are way too long. How did I do in this chapter?**

**Sassysplash: alas, as entertaining as a Volger/Sauer "bromance" would be, I figured that it would only break Volger's heart once he learned that Sauer is a spy. I'm a strong supporter of Volger/Barlow. You should read Love and War by Music Antoinette if you haven't already :]**

**Jett: Next chapter! I promise!**

**Stopthattimerave: awww thanks so much! :] hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Chapter 3: Deryn. Because I love to torture you all with cliff hangers! :]

Deryn Sharp stood in front of the tall dresser, doors thrown open, clothes strewn throughout the room, her hair a tangled mess.

She was trying on the new jacket she had just bought. She had spent the last hour sewing, trying desperately to hide her figure. The jacket was a dark, modest brown, with the pockets strategically sewn to hide what needed to be hidden. It wasn't doing a very good job.

"Blisters."

Her body was starting to put on weight- in all the obvious places. She was no longer the skinny midshipman. "Too many barking potatoes for me," she mumbled.

She turned from side to side in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what on earth she could do to her clothes to hide her pregnant figure. Thankfully, she was only about three months along, so the signs were not glaringly obvious. Alek was not _that_ clueless. Her height helped too- the weight got distributed through her long torso. Mostly she had just lost the small waist. She wondered if she would ever get it back; probably not without a corset.

"Blisters."

She sat down hard on the bed, starting to think that this whole mission was a bad idea. She stroked to quilt, memorizing the patterns with her fingers, noticing colors she hadn't before. It was a wedding gift from Lilit.

Maybe she should just go as a girl- skirts and all. That would be awkward, though, explaining to the crew exactly why she had deceived them all for so long. They wouldn't take that lightly.

"_Oh, hey guys. Aye, I'm a girl. Hope you won't be too mad? And… I'm pregnant. Alek's the father. Don't think about that too much."_

And if she went as herself, as Deryn, they would recognize her, even as a girl. She had spent too long on the ship.

She touched her hands to her stomach, thinking of the little life form that had made this all so complicated.

Suddenly her thoughts halted. She realized, for the first time, what this meant. There was a baby growing inside her. A _baby_!

When she had first found out, she had thought only of how complicated this baby would make things.

She would have to tell everyone she was a girl.

She would have to take on the responsibilities of a mother, and a Countess.

She might have to leave the Society, move up to the castle in Stuttgart. She might not be able to see Alek as often, as his work would take him away from her.

Jaspert may possibly, probably, kill Alek.

But she hadn't really thought of the actual baby.

The baby that would grow up to be a person all in itself- separate from her, or Alek. It was Alek's baby as much as it was hers. Suddenly she saw how immensely _wrong_ that she had kept this secret from him. He had the right to know, same as she did. She knew he wanted children- he wanted to love his children the same way that his parents had loved him. Deryn understood that now, thinking of this tiny soul growing inside of her. She remembered how much she had loved her da, how special he was to her. And also how awful it was to lose him.

_No, don't think that. Alek will be fine. This child will _not_ grow up fatherless. _She shuddered and forced the thought out of her mind. Why did she keep thinking that Alek was going to get into trouble lately?

Even though Deryn hadn't gotten along so well with her mother, she at least owed it to her father's memory to be a wonderful mother, the best mother, to this baby. She would love this baby with all her heart.

She sat, lost in the mystery of the life form inside her, completely forgetting about everything else, when Dr. Barlow came in.

Something in Deryn's glowing expression as she looked up, her body language, must have tipped the lady boffin off. She closed the door behind her.

"You're pregnant." This was said expressionlessly.

"Aye." Breathed Deryn. Clever-boots boffin.

"Did you just find out?"

"No, I-I've known for a while. But it hasn't really gotten to me until now."

Dr. Barlow came and sat down next to Deryn on the bed. She felt her forehead. "How do you feel? Does Alek know?"

"No, he doesn't know. And I feel just _brilliant_." This last part said defensively.

"Goodness girl, don't get mad at _me_. I'm aware that you can take care of yourself. Well, this complicates things."

"How so?"

"Well, you can't be expected to complete this mission in your state. It wouldn't be proper, or practical. I'll have to alert one of the new assistants, perhaps young Brooke? "

Deryn gave her a horrified look.

"Hmm, hopefully he won't bungle the mission hopelessly, like last time," said Dr. Barlow.

Deryn leapt to her feet, bunching her fists. "Barking spiders! What are you blethering on about? You know just fine that I can continue this mission! And when on earth have I cared about being proper? I joined the barking _air force_ dressed as a _man_. I'm not afraid of anything. I'll find a way around this. I can't just be a ninny and sit around at the Society all day, drinking tea and gossiping. I've got to do something while I still can." If she'd had any doubt before about whether she should do this mission, it was erased with Dr. Barlow's words.

Dr. Barlow muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "reverse psychology."

"Well," she said, also standing up, "the first thing to do is fix your wardrobe. You certainly can't go dressed like that. We'll need to change up your clothes so that you can stay in disguise." She peered into Deryn's face. "You do want to go as a man, right? No dresses for you?"

"Of course."

"Right then, I will send a telegram to the young boffin up in Switzerland, and to the Leviathan, to let them know that you will be a day late. It's time for a wardrobe change."

Deryn nodded mutely, processing.

"Now, where is that perspicacious loris of yours?"

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short. Truth is, Deryn's kind of boring right now. Don't worry! She's actually the main character in this story, so she'll get lots of interesting scenes later on, especially on board the Leviathan and up in Switzerland. I just needed to establish a few background things for the overall story. **

**I think I gave the impression in chapter one that the baby is unwanted. ITS NOT. They're married, they want kids, etc. Deryn just wasn't prepared to deal with it two chapters ago. Now she is. It's easier for me to write her (because I'm a girl) than it is to write Alek. Although, Alek is fun to write too, because, you know, he's a **_**dummkopf**_**. That being said, I've never been pregnant so this chapter was kind of weird to write, and that probably contributed to its shortness. **

**NEVERTHELESS ****I promise some really awesome Deryn chapters later on to make up for this one. And I promise the next chapter will be about Alek! I know you're all waiting to hear what happens to him. I've already got the next chapter all typed out, but I am waiting to post it because I'm enjoying The Power of the Author too much. If I get lots of reviews, I might consider posting it early.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have a long author note this time, so it's split up into two groups so that you won't feel overwhelmed. I think my A/Ns are way too long!**

**I went back and read a few scenes in Leviathan where Alek is in battle, this time with a more critical eye to pick up writing styles and stuff. I realized that we all get sort of hung up about Alek's cluelessness about his relationship with Deryn, and forget that he's pretty handy in a fight. So this chapter and the next one are dedicated to Alek's fighting prowess. ;]**

Chapter 4: In which Alek fights some German soldiers

The shock of Daniel's death was quickly eclipsed by the sound of fists pounding the door to the train compartment. The wooden door was by no means meant to withhold a half-dozen soldiers from entering.

"We need to find a way out. Quickly." Said Alek in English, hoping that the soldiers outside would not be able to understand them. They had been speaking in German most of the night.

Volger nodded at Alek, pulling him to his feet again. "You're right, that door will not hold them for long."

Alek turned and quickly surveyed the scene. The open window was the most obvious place to leave, but it was tall and slim, and Alek doubted that either of the body guards or Mr. Sauer would be able to fit through.

"Volger, you and I need to get through that window- we're the only ones who will make it. We'll have to get to the roof of the train, and surprise the soldiers by coming in from the other side. I assume you have guns?"

Volger reached under the table, opening a large, black gun case to display three loaded Enfield Revolvers.

Alek picked up one as Volger grabbed another, leaving the other three men in the cabin with the last revolver. Volger nodded to them. "For whoever is the best shot."

Alek turned to the window, reaching up to the frame, and pulled himself up. He could feel the country side, mostly farmland, rushing past. It was almost dusk. He pulled himself against the side of the train to create less resistance to the air, and looked around for a ladder.

There. One was built into the side of the train on his right, for repairs to the train roof. It was just out of reach of his fingers. He sucked in a breath, thankful of the "air sense" he still had form his days on the Leviathan, and jumped, scrabbling for the metal railing.

For a frightening second, he was suspended in midair, and he feared that he wouldn't reach the ladder after all. Then he grabbed a rung with his finger tips, white-knuckled but alive. He scrambled up the ladder quickly, trying to stay quiet so that the soldiers in the car below would not hear him.

He watched Volger make the same leap- perhaps not as agile as he used to be- then climb up next to Alek. Together, they surveyed the scene below through a small skylight in the train roof.

Alek could just make out the heads of the soldiers in the corridor- eight in all. They were each carrying the standard German weapon issue, probably the Steyr M1912. He wondered if there were any more in the other parts of the train.

"Alright," said Volger, "you stay here, and when I give the signal, break this skylight and aim the machine gun at the soldiers below. You will have the advantage from being above them, and they won't be expecting you."

Alek nodded. "Count..."

"I will be down at the door at that end," he pointed to the left, in the direction that most of the soldiers were facing. "As soon as you break the glass, I will come through that door and start shooting. I know it's not the best plan, but we don't have much time. They'll have an attack coming from two directions, so we'll have a better chance. Do you have your saber?"

Alek touched his side, where his hilt was.

"Good. It might come in handy if they get too close."

"Good luck."

"Good luck."

Alek watched Volger slink down towards the door on the end of the train car, trying to stay quiet. Volger jumped down, and Alek knew that he was on the thin platform that connected the two cars together. A precarious position indeed.

He counted to three, then-

"Stop. Turn around. Hands in the air."

Alek cursed as he slowly turned around. Someone had noticed him on the train roof.

A German soldier crouched a few feet away, peering over the top of a carbine.

"Lay down your gun. I don't want to shoot you, Count."

So this man knew who he was. Alek filed it away for later thought, if there _was_ a later.

He noticed that the man seemed unsteady, riding on the train roof. Both he and Alek were crouched down form the speeding wind, but the man seemed more nervous than Alek about the height and speed.

Alek slowly put down his revolver, shoving it a few feet in front of him, just barely out of his reach. Of course, it was out of the man's reach too, which was part of the plan.

The man took a step forward, shifting his weight onto his front leg, and moving slightly closer to Alek.

Alek sprang forward, pulling his sword saber from where it hung at his side, and slashed down at the carbine in the man's hand. The long barrel hit the roof of the train, snagging the top of the ladder, and ripped out of the man's hand.

Alek slashed again at the man's front leg, stabbing him in the knee just above the boot.

The man shrieked, but managed to duck in time for Alek's next thrust.

The soldier scrambled across the roof to the carbine, bringing it up in an awkward parry of Alek's attack.

The man was obviously stronger, as evidenced by the bulging muscles seen beneath his uniform. He also had a good hundred pounds and ten years on Alek.

Well, Alek would just have to be faster and smarter.

He increased the speed of his attacks, targeting the man's weak leg. However, it was soon apparent that the man had at least trained with a sword before. He seemed to know where Alek would strike next.

_Just his luck_, chancing to meet one of the few soldiers in the German army that knew sword fighting. Despite his clumsy weapon, the man was managing to do quite well against Alek.

The soldier had managed to step up onto some sort raised platform on the train rooftop, giving him about a foot of advantage over Alek. There were also several screws and bolts below Alek's feet, making for very uneven ground. Neither had bothered crouching down to avoid the wind anymore. The advantage of height was too important in a sword fight.

He didn't have time for this. Volger was waiting on his attack, and Alek's men trapped in the train compartment could not afford to wait much longer. Unfortunately, it would take too long to simply disarm the man. Against Alek's morals, he went in for a killing blow.

Quick as lightening, Alek darted in between the soldier's attacks, aiming for the man's right eye. This was a ghastly target.

He didn't miss.

Ugh, he would hold that picture in his head for the rest of his life.

He turned in the same movement, swiping up the revolver that had fallen to the floor, and smashed in the skylight above the soldiers below.

He had lost the advantage of surprise, as they had definitely heard the short fight happening above them.

However, the glass raining down onto the soldiers' heads helped to distract them as Alek unleashed a spatter of bullets from his gun.

**A/N: **** Please correct any gun or saber stuff that I messed up in the story.**

**Middy Miles: I read your story Orion…. I actually just finished re-reading it last night haha! I can't wait to see how much Thaddeus knows! And the Deryn/Dalia thing is just great…**

**Enna Forever Burning: Is your pen name inspired by the books by Shannon Hale? That series is one of my all-time favs btw. And thanks! Actually the series is pretty much just building up to the moment that Alek finds out she's pregnant (which I want to make as dramatic as possible) soooooo that's why they're apart for so long :( also, I'm crap at writing romance.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: second part of Alek's fighting scene :]

As Alek rained bullets down on the soldiers below, he could hear Volger firing from the train door down the corridor.

A few seconds into the fight, Alek noticed that the men seemed to have some sort of body armor on their torsos, which protected them from bullets through the vital organs. A couple lucky shots had downed a few of them, mostly from Alek's over head fire, but he could see that this was not the most effective plan.

Volger seemed to realize this at the same time, and ducked right in next to the soldiers, where their guns were mostly useless, and pulled out his own saber.

Alek had ceased fire as soon as Volger was in range. He dropped down through the broken skylight to the train floor, brandishing his saber and getting to work on the nearest soldier.

Who knew that his sword fighting skills would come in so handy?

The few men left in the corridor didn't stand a chance against the two counts, and it was only the matter of a few seconds before Alek and Volger had them captured. The two men quickly tied up the soldiers and stuffed them in a train compartment at the end of the car. **(A/N I know this is unlikely, but I really didn't want to make Alek kill anyone else)**

A quick head count revealed a problem- only five soldiers. Where were the other three?

Then they heard a commotion coming from the train compartment beside them, containing Sauer and the body guards.

"We've got your men in here," came a gruff, German-speaking voice from within the room.

Alek cursed. The other soldiers must have gotten in the compartment while Alek was distracted by the fight with the soldier on the train roof. Now they had the rest of Alek's men as hostages.

Alek thought fast, desperately trying to come up with something to save his men.

"We know that you're out there, Count Aleksander."

Alek signed to Volger, explaining the new plan with hand gestures. Volger's brow furrowed in concentration, then realization.

"Keep them talking." Whispered.

Alek turned as Volger nodded, striding down the hallway to the other train compartment that his party had booked. He didn't bother closing the door behind him as he scanned the room.

There. Volger had packed six mountain survival bags, one for each member of the party. Each pack contained two weeks worth of dried meat, a water container, some money, basic medicinal supplies, a map, a compass, and a sleeping bag. Each one also contained thirty feet of rope. The Count had thankfully felt the need to prepare for the worst.

Alek grabbed the pack that contained the tent- the metal tent pegs inside might serve as a shield. Grabbing two more of the bags, he ran back out the door, into the hallway.

He tossed the two extra bags to Volger, who was exchanging polite and not-so-polite death threats through the door with the soldiers in the compartment.

"Count twenty," he said out of the side of his mouth.

Alek hoisted himself up through the skylight once again.

Back on the roof.

Alek had noticed a handle on the roof sometime during his fight, right above the window. If he remembered correctly, he had tripped over the blasted thing.

But it would serve his purpose now quite well. He dropped to his knees, rapidly tying a knot that Deryn had taught him with one end of the rope, taking a firm grip about two meters from the knot.

He climbed down the ladder parallel to the window. He peeked one eye in, surveying the situation.

Mr. Sauer and the two bodyguards were on the floor under the window. One soldier stood halfway between them and the door, and the other soldier was standing up against the door, shouting at Volger through the wood.

Alek pressed his back against the train, putting on the backpack so that it hung in front of him to shield him from gun fire. He kept count in his head.

"Eighteen… nineteen…. twenty."

He heard Volger shoot the hinges on the door, then slam into it, forcing his way inside.

Alek pushed off the side of the train as hard as he could, angling out and towards the window. The rope snapped mid-arch, bringing him forcefully through the window.

He kept his boots straight in front of him, being careful not to lock his knees. The soldier standing in the middle of the room barely had time to turn around in surprise before Alek slammed into him.

They both ended up on the floor. Alek shook the stars from his eyes, sitting up and reaching for his gun. No need, as Volger already had his saber at the soldier's throat, the other soldier lying dead behind him.

"I surrender," gasped the soldier in German.

Volger nodded but kept his sword pointed at the man.

"Excellent work, Volger," said Alek.

"Excellent plan," returned Volger.

Alek knelt to untie the three men on the floor. The bodyguards looked at him in appreciation and respect. Alek really needed to learn their names, as he couldn't keep referring to them as "the bodyguards" in his mind. Mr. Sauer simply looked dazed.

After the German soldier was tied up, Volger finally relaxed his grip on the saber.

The five men dragged the corpses to the last empty train compartment, then went back to their original room to decide what to do next.

"We need to check on the conductor, and find out if he is still alive and under the German's influence," said Volger.

"Does it matter?" Asked Alek. "Either way, the Germans will be waiting for us at the Stuttgart train station, as they expect us to be taken prisoner. They knew who I was, Volger, and they were trying to capture me."

Volger processed this. "Yes. It may be better to leave the train now, while we can. You seem to be a popular target- we need to get scarce, go somewhere unexpected."

Alek looked out the window- it was almost completely dark out by now.

"We'll have to get out of the train soon, make our way from here to the castle. I assume you can get us there?" Alek asked Mr. Sauer.

Sauer nodded, still looking a bit dazed.

"We need to get the six survival bags. The prisoner can carry Daniel's bag," said Volger.

"Hopefully we can pick up the rest of the bags later," said Alek.

"Yes. We wouldn't want to lose any of the important account books," said Volger drily.

**A/N: I really screwed up the gun thing last chapter.**

**Daft Prince****: Thank you soooooo much for your comment about the machine gun!**

**I looked up Spandau machine gun (which I really, **_**really**_** should have done before publishing) and it's a long-range gun that weighs 65 kilos, or roughly 143 pounds. For some whacky reason, I assumed that Scott Westerfeld had made it up (I didn't even know that guns **_**had**_** names until tonight. I am really, truly that clueless about guns) as some weird Clanker contraption. I guess it's too much to ask that Volger and Alek suddenly develop superhuman strength and start tossing around massive 4-crew guns **_**all by themselves**_**. **

***headdesk.* So. Embarrassed. Lesson learned: do your research! If you saw my browsing history right now, there would be about 40 pages on guns. I looked at all the Wikipedia pages about handheld weapons for WWI for Germany and Britain.**

**As you can tell, I'm serious about my research. Usually.**

**? I did look up the carbine before I published though- to my understanding, it's like a long rifle.**

**Thus, I edited the last chapter a bit.**

**Volger and Alek get Enfield Revolvers (used by British during WWI) instead of Spandau machine guns.**

**The German soldiers in the train below got model Steyr M1912 (as named by Wikipedia. Used by Austria-Hungary and Germany in WWI) **

**The soldier on the train roof gets to keep his carbine, because:**

**1. His mission was to watch for any of Alek's party trying to escape, so he gets a gun with a longer range, and**

**2. The long barrel is dead useful for the sword fighting scene. Although I was tempted to rewrite it a little to make soldier fall off the train or something so that Alek doesn't kill him. ****Daft Prince****, you're right. Alek's not a killer. But whatever; I left that part how it was. ****Middy Miles****: the German soldier uses the carbine as a makeshift sword to block Alek's attack.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just realized that I forgot the Disclaimers after chapter two. I don't own anything from Leviathan/Behemoth/Goliath in this chapter or any of the others. I wish….

Chapter 5: Deryn onboard the Leviathan.

Deryn stood at the port, waiting for an officer from the Leviathan to escort her aboard. She was a civilian now, and although she still knew the Leviathan like the back of her hand, no one trusted her to get her own bum aboard the ship.

And her escort was late. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She tapped her foot, glancing at her watch. Bovril must have sensed her agitation, as he made occasional comments such as "blisters" and "bum-rag" in between imitating the sounds heard at the port.

Suddenly, two arms encircled her shoulders, catching her off-balance and nearly knocking her and Bovril over. She spun, intending to whack her assailant straight sharp in the nose, when she saw who it was.

"Newkirk, you bum-rag! Get off me!"

The idiotic middy gave her a goofy grin. "Dylan! So nice to see you as well!" He saluted, "and that's _officer_ Newkirk to you, boffin."

She punched him lightly in the stomach. "Sod off! I'm not a real boffin yet. And," she gasped as she realized what he had said, "officer, now, is it? How did you manage that if I wasn't here to keep saving your bum?"

Newkirk pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know, I've had quite a few adventures in the past few years, and the Captain was just so impressed with my amazing skills that he could barely keep from appointing me to lietenant."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, planting her feet apart. "Not likely."

He hugged her again, and she was glad that she had kept her arms over her chest. They turned and headed towards the Leviathan. "Dylan, it's been so boring after you and Alek left. Where is his princeliness anyways?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know he doesn't like to be called that, and he's not a prince anymore, _dummkopf_. He's inherited some grand estate somewhere in southern Germany, so he's there, and probably making a barking mess of things." She tried not to look like a piece of her heart was missing- and aching- when she mentioned Alek.

"So," Newkirk wagged his eyebrows like an idiot, "you and the prince on top-secret mission for the Zoological Society, huh? Lots of adventure? Is it exciting? Are the girls pretty?"

"Oh yes, I'm dating at least seven girls at once, they all just love me so much. I regale them with tales of my heroism. Could have been your destiny too, if you weren't so barking hideous…"

"Hey!"

"And Dr. Barlow is a simply marvelous woman…"

Newkirk (being a barking Monkey Luddite and terrified of all things beastie or boffin) looked horrified and pantomimed throwing up.

She punched him again. "Only kidding."

"I should hope so!"

"A simply marvelous woman," said Bovril. Deryn glared at the loris.

They were aboard the Leviathan now, stowing away her small luggage in the hold (filled with carefully tailored outfits and other disguise-aiding devices. Sometimes it was barking convenient having a boffin on your side). She oversaw the loading of the crates filled with boffin-work equipment. She smiled as she remembered picking Dr. Barlow up in the London Zoo, with similar luggage.

She saw many of the crew members from her time as a middy. As she watched the familiar bustle of the airship, comfortably bantering with Newkirk, she realized how much she missed flying, how much she missed the Leviathan. She was glad for a mission as an excuse to come back aboard.

Newkirk left her at the bridge after reporting briefly with the Captain, heading off to do officer duties.

She clicked her heels and saluted to the Captain. "Captain Hobbes. Thank you for welcoming me back aboard the Leviathan."

"Indeed, Mr. Sharp," he gestured for her to sit down, "it is good to have you back on board. We lost the best middy I've ever seen when you left."

Deryn glowed with the praise as she took her seat. "I appreciate it, sir."

The Captain scrutinized her for a moment, and Deryn resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze. Then his eyes shifted to Bovril, perched atop her shoulder.

"I seem to remember that… creature was supposed to bond to the young prince."

"Oh. Aye, it did. It just likes me too. It's a strange little beastie."

"A simply marvelous woman," said Bovril again.

Blisters, the loris would be her undoing.

The Captain nodded, accepting this. He was, after all, not a boffin. He wouldn't find the loris's behavior _too_ strange.

He stood up and looked out the window to the bustling port below. "You may know that the trip will take about two days to get from here to the castle in Switzerland." He shook his head. "I won't ask exactly what you're doing there- it's top secret, and this request came from Churchill himself."

Deryn nodded but didn't offer any details.

The Captain looked almost disappointed. Evidently he decided that he wouldn't be able to get any more information out of her, so he said, "Well, I assume you know where your quarters are?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good day, then. Dinner is served at the same time as always, and I trust you will be comfortable for the trip."

"Thank you, sir."

Deryn left the bridge, day-dreaming about when she could sneak away to the spine again, feel the wind blowing through her hair…

Oh yes, she was happy to be back aboard.

**A/N: YAY! Halfway done! I did the rest of the outline earlier this week and the story's going to be 6 more chapters plus epilogue! Heh heh heh and the original idea was supposed to be a one shot…**

**This is what will happen if you don't review:**

**1.A horrible crossover mishap will occur and Lord Voldemort will invade the story, kill Alek and Bovril in some gruesome manner (leaving Deryn heartbroken), then return to his rightful series, and kill all those awesome Harry Potter characters (whom I do not own, but love to death) and rule the world. Thus we will have a nose-less dictator ruling over us poor muggles.**

**2. Sauer and Deryn will get married, as will Mr. Newkirk and Dr. Barlow (hah! Didn't see that one coming, did you?) and Volger will go cry his eyes out.**

**3. This is the worst one: we will all be thrust into a parallel universe in which Scott Westerfeld never wrote Leviathan, and we will live out our entire lives knowing **_**something**_** was missing, but exactly **_**what**_** it is we're not sure. **

**So, Review. Or else.**


	8. Chapter 7

**An advantage of being homeschooled: I update this series every day :] enjoy!**

Disclaimer: _Ich besitze nichts_ ('I own nothing' in German, via Google Translate)

Chapter 7: Mr. Sauer the spy (what a bum-rag)

Mr. Sauer was in the library at the Stuttgart estate, which was, unfortunately, still in the hands of that unruly young count. They had arrived at the castle safely, though three days late. Aleksander had given a brief speech to the assembled servants upon arrival, warning and encouraging them.

The captured German soldier had revealed all he knew (though not enough to incriminate Sauer) without any torture. Aleksander had seemed immensely relieved by this.

What a soft-stomach.

The prisoner had told them that there were ten soldiers sent to capture Aleksander and Volger. One had stayed with the conductor, eight were sent to the train compartment, and one soldier was stationed atop the roof to keep anyone from escaping.

Volger seemed strangely flattered that the Germans had sent ten men just to capture him and Alek. "It seems we are considered a force to be reckoned with," he gloated.

After the questioning, for lack of anything else to do, they had placed the prisoner in the castle dungeons. Aleksander insisted that the conditions be kept humane.

Well. Sauer would have to find a way to dispose of the prisoner, in case he knew something about where Captain Hartmann's information had come from.

Sauer was still fuming over the train attack. Indeed, the two counts had proven that their reputation as exceptional fighters was true. Against all odds, the two Darwinists had killed or disabled nine men in record time.

Well. That would make his job harder. Sauer was no fighter; he left it up to the Captain to capture Aleksander. Sauer was simply the informant.

Captain Hartmann had asked for Aleksander's weakness. He wanted to hit Aleksander where it hurt, to force him to surrender his own well-being. There must be something.

Sauer had stewed over the question for weeks. Who or what did Aleksander care about?

Aleksander and the older count seemed to be close. But no, Count Volger could more than take care of himself- there was no point in trying to out-maneuver him.

Dr. Barlow was mentioned a few times, but she seemed to matter more to Volger (to Aleksander's obvious chagrin) than she did to Aleksander.

Sauer figured the only way that he would get the information he wanted was to prove himself trustworthy and valuable. So he threw himself into his work- organizing the castle, overseeing it's cleaning, "managing" the servants (instead of terrorizing them into submission, which was his usual tactic)- hoping to get rewarded.

He ended up with the information all too easily. The silly Count had simply handed it to him on a platter that day in the library.

Aleksander, Volger, and Sauer were going over the room plans. The eastern wing was for the guests- thirty rooms. The late Count (who was ever so much worthier than this young fellow) had enjoyed company, and had built his castle accordingly.

The Western wing contained the family's bedrooms. There were several smaller rooms for children, a nursery, four fancier, larger rooms for adult family (where Volger would stay) and the master suite.

"I'll leave Deryn to decorate those rooms," said Aleksander.

"Sir?" asked Sauer, confused. Who was Deryn?

Aleksander looked up from the room plans and smiled. "Yes, Deryn, I suppose she's Countess Deryn now, **(A/N: Not sure what to call her)** is my wife. We've been married for four months," he said proudly.

Sauer could barely contain his joy. A wife! This was perfect!

"She's the reason I wanted to put the castle in order right away. It will be a home for us if we ever need to leave the Society, or when we start a family." He smirked a little, "but she'll definitely want to decorate the castle herself."

"I did not know that you had a wife, Count," was all that Sauer could manage right then.

"Yes. We met near the castle in Switzerland. Her ship, the _Leviathan_, had been shot down by German Zeppelins on a glacier nearby. I got to save her life that night."

The_ Leviathan_? That famous Darwinist abomination?

"What was a woman doing aboard the _Leviathan_?"

Aleksander didn't seem to notice the rudeness. He laughed, "She had actually dressed up as a boy by the name of Dylan Sharp. She was serving as a midshipman when I met her."

So _that_ was the mysterious Dylan that Captain Hartmann had asked about! Sauer hadn't known anything about the boy- or, girl, now, when the German officer had mentioned him.

Now he had something the Captain would be _quite_ interested to hear.

"She was a phenomenal officer aboard the Leviathan. She got decorated for bravery, led her own missions, and helped the revolt in Constantinople- all the time passing for a boy!"

Sauer noticed that Volger was deliberately staying out of the conversation, as if he didn't approve of the relationship, but didn't have anything he could do about it.

Sauer himself would have thought several derogatory comments about Deryn, had he been able to think any thoughts other than the gleeful imaginings of the money this information would bring.

Aleksander was happily oblivious of all of this as he continued, "I didn't even figure out she was a girl until much later, after Constantinople. An article written by the American reporter, Eddie Malone, finally gave me enough hints to piece together her past, and discover her secret. At first I was angry, but then I realized that I had too much respect for the soldier in her- whether as Dylan or Deryn- that I finally came to terms with it. Falling in love came soon after. We were married as soon as she turned eighteen, four months ago." (**A/N: I'm taking liberties with Deryn's birthday here. Plot convenience)**

Volger finally broke in. "Mr. Sauer, Aleksander has told you this because we trust you. You have proven a capable and efficient steward. However, we ask that you keep this to yourself. Deryn remains Dylan for the present- even within the Society. This is for her protection. In due time, I daresay that she will reveal herself as a female. Until then, though, this all has to be kept secret."

Mr. Sauer nodded in understanding, but not agreement. As soon as his absence would not be suspicious, he excused himself to his room.

Sauer finally had Aleksander's weakness. The boy was obviously in love with this Deryn woman; he'd do anything for her.

He rubbed his hands together greedily. The Captain would pay very well for this.

**A/N: If anyone is still reading this getting-to-be-very-long series (which I doubt), I'm almost worried about what you guys are thinking right now. **

**I was practically screaming:**

"**_Alek, shut up! Don't tell Sauer anything!"_ **

**in my head while I was writing his lines. (Yes I have imaginary conversations with these characters. I am, after all, a writer. Insanity is in the job description)**

**But don't get _too_ mad at a certain young count for being an idiot. Volger doesn't suspect Sauer either, and if sneaky-beak _Volger_ doesn't even suspect, we can't expect Alek to pick up on anything.**

**If it will make you feel better, write a burn review or something. :P**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I was the inventor of these awesome characters, then I would NOT be babysitting this much :P unfortunately, I'm not Scott Westerfeld. I don't own anything

Chapter 8- Deryn in Switzerland

Mr. Bennett, the apprentice boffin, was awfully glad to see Deryn when she arrived at Alek's castle two days later.

"Those birds of yours hatched yesterday, and I have no idea what to feed them!" said the young apprentice boffin, carrying her bag of boffin equipment into the castle form the Leviathan. Deryn carried her personal bags.

Deryn raised an eyebrow. "They've hatched already? They weren't supposed to for another few days!"

"I know," he scratched his head awkwardly, "maybe I messed up the temperatures during the incubation."

Deryn sighed. She had been told that Bennett had been chosen as her partner because he was uncommonly good at training messenger animals. He was to be present with the birds from birth on to establish a good bond with them, but he didn't really know how to care for them.

The birds had life threads from penguins and the standard messenger eagles that airships used. They were supposed to be able to swim and fly in the freezing arctic temperatures.

Delivering coded messages by mouth through either water or air would greatly help the war effort throughout Russia and the other northern parts of Europe, where the cold winters would inhibit other messenger birds.

The experiment was not terribly glamorous, but it was Deryn's first try at fabricating new beasties, and she was proud of the work she and Dr. Barlow had done. After all, she had to start somewhere.

Deryn was here to oversee the first month or so of the chicks' life to ensure a healthy brood. She could already tell that Bennett would need a lot of help.

She quickly dropped off her bags at her rooms- spacious but a squick cold, like the rest of the castle. That was fine with her, as she would have an excuse to wear her figure-hiding coat all the time, even indoors. A sleepy Bovril uncharacteristically passed up the chance to go exploring, settling instead on taking on Deryn's huge, fancy bed for a nap.

She headed off with Bennett to the storage-turned-observation room. The first thing that she noticed was the smell, and the heat. Or, lack of heat. The room was barking freezing!

Bennett noticed her discomfort and explained, "The temperature has to be kept very cold to keep the chicks healthy, although they do have one area of the room," he gestured to a corner filled with feathers and small heating lamps similar to Dr. Barlow's, "where they can go if they need to warm up a little. That's where we feed them and where their nests are."

Deryn nodded. She had, after all, outlined specifically the chicks' every need. She had just forgotten how sodding cold they had to be kept!

There were several small, plump, downy chicks in the corner, looking with bemused expressions at the bowl of food that they were supposed to be eating out of.

Deryn promptly walked over to the corner and sat down. It _was_ a little warmer over here. She picked up one of the chicks, who squawked indignantly, and examined it.

They had turned out a little different than designed. The penguin life threads were showing a little too much- the creatures would have a difficult time lifting their squat little bodies off the ground to fly. But perhaps they would change as they got older.

Sometimes, Dr. Barlow had explained, new beasties started out looking "wrong" as babies, but ended up developing perfectly as adults.

The birdseed that Bennett had given them definitely was not going to cut it as the babies' first meal. She bit back a cruel comment as she stood up, setting down the little chick and wiping her hands on her pants.

"Let me check the supply rooms and see what I can come up with."

Bennett looked immensely relieved that she was taking over. "Excellent. I really had no idea what I was going to do! I'm not trained for this! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come so soon! I was already worried when Dr. Barlow wired to say that you would be late. As you know, it's only me and three house servants in the whole castle. It's been ever so boring around here, waiting for the birds to hatch..."

He kept up a steady stream of comments as she headed to the storage rooms. He looked surprised that she already knew her way around, so she explained that she had already been here.

He stopped walking. "But how could you have been here before? Mr. Hohenberg only just allowed this castle to be open for the Society's use a few months ago."

"I am acquainted with Mr. Hohenberg. I actually met him a few kilometers from here when my ship, the Leviathan, was shot down nearby." She told him how he had saved her bum a few hours after the ship had gone down. "Climbing around the glacier with medicine satchels, the daft boy. He tried to convince me that he was only enjoying his nightly walk."

Bennett laughed at that. "You seem to know him quite well. Tell me, do you know why he threw away the chance at becoming emperor? I've always wondered."

Deryn shifted, uncomfortable. She didn't want to lie- her secret wouldn't keep for very much longer anyways. She settled for a truth, "I heard tale there was a girl involved."

Bennett shook his head, amazed. "He gave up his empire for a girl? Why would he do something like that? Must have been some girl."

"Aye," said Deryn softly. "He's one daft boy."

**A/N: Short and kind of fluffy. Sorry. I figured that Scott-la put so much science stuff in the books it would be an insult not to have a least one science-y chapter. This was the result…..**

**The next chapter is a Newkirk chapter, which is turning out to be insanely hard to write. Maybe I should get a beta reader or something ….**

**Anyways, might be a few days until next update. Sorry :[**

**Also, SHOULD THE BABY BE A BOY OR GIRL? I can't decide! And why are people asking if I'm going to kill the baby? I promise it will live. Promise.**

**SO, you decide! Boy or girl?**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not Scott :(

Eugene Newkirk strutted about the spine of the _Leviathan_, feeling the wind whistling around his ears and generally feeling on top of the world. A sniffer ambled by, searching for tears in the skin, and Newkirk tried not to cringe. He _still_ didn't like those unnatural beasties, even after three years aboard the _Leviathan_.

The _Leviathan_ was headed back to England to restock on a few things that the _Leviathan_ couldn't make for herself - like soap. They were also going to be picking up a new midshipman.

Mr. Rigby had decided to retire. He was getting on in years and he said, "I don't feel like training any more of those daft midshipmen. I'll leave that to the younger fellow."

The "younger fellow" ended up being Newkirk. Yes, Captain Hobbes had decided to have Newkirk train the new middy, at least until they could find a replacement for Rigby.

Newkirk whistled, grinning as he thought of how many tricks he could play on the new middy.

He had had quite a few adventures over the years. Though the ship had never been the same after Alek, Dylan, and all the Clankers and boffins had left, the _Leviathan _was still a big part of the war, and she still saw a lot of action.

There was that time over the coast of western Africa. Newkirk had shown his fighting skills (well, perhaps just lucky shots, he admitted to himself) and had actually saved the Captain's life in battle!

He really didn't know how it had happened. One moment he was shooting wildly into the enemy fray, almost wetting his pants hoping, hoping that he wouldn't get injured. The next thing he knew, he was told he had shot the man sneaking up behind the Captain, saving Hobbes's life and earning a few days' worth of fame aboard the ship.

The sort of fame that Dylan had always seemed to have, ever since he had saved Newkirk's and Mr. Rigby's lives that fateful night above the glacier.

Unlike Dylan, Newkirk hadn't lost any of his men on his first mission.

Ah, well. He shrugged to himself as he climbed down to the hold. Dylan had always had a way of getting in on everything that went on in this ship. He had even known the prince's secret before anyone else on the _Leviathan._

…

Newkirk was touring the _Leviathan_ with the new middy, Mr…. Newkirk checked the paper. Oh, yes, Mr. Irvine. Another Scotsman.

Newkirk was reminded heavily of Dylan when he had first come aboard. The same wonder and excitement (which all new middies had) coupled with the thick, Scottish accent was like meeting Dylan all over again. Mr. Irvine even _looked _like Dylan. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, sparkling with mischief.

Oh, yes, he'd be a troublemaker all right. And, like Dylan, he had passed the middy exam with flying colors.

Thankfully, young Irvine wasn't as tall as Dylan. That had always irked Newkirk, Dylan being taller.

At the end of the tour, Newkirk said, "All right, Irvine. Any questions you're dying to ask? I know everything there is to know about this ship," he bragged.

Generally people wanted to know about Alek, the famous and perplexing prince who had thrown away his empire to be…. a _zookeeper_? But, "Did you know the midshipman Dylan Sharp?" asked Irvine.

Newkirk felt surprise, "Aye, I was a midshipman the same time that he was. But why do you ask? Most people want to know about the prince."

"Aye, the prince," Irvine waved his hand dismissively, "he's barking _famous_ and all, but he didn't really do anything. I saw this newspaper article about Midshipman Sharp a few years ago. He was in Constantinople. I decided I wanted to be a middy aboard the _Leviathan_ too, when I read it!"

"Istanbul," muttered Newkirk. Great. Another Dylan fan. How come Newkirk never got any recognition?

"My older sister is _quite_ taken with Mr. Sharp. She wants to marry him or something," he rolled his eyes. "_Girls_. She even wanted to be a middy too! But," he snorted, "girls can't be middies! That would be too confusing, having _girl_ middies aboard!"

Newkirk agreed with that. The only girls he had known were silly and shallow. They were more interested in the color of their hair ribbons than in the war. Men were _dying_ on the war front and all girls could talk about were tea parties. It made him barking mad.

"So she made me promise to write her everything I could find out about Dylan. What's he like?"

"Well," said Newkirk, "you can find out for yourself in a week."

Irvine looked confused.

"We're going to pick him up from a mission in Switzerland late next week. That's where the _Leviathan_ is headed next."

"Barking spiders!" shouted Irvine. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well, until then, you'll need to start your middy chores."

"Oh, aye," Irvine's face was a squick disappointed, "right."

Newkirk grinned, "We can start you out in the gastric chambers…"

Irvine groaned.

…

Newkirk stood next to an excited Irvine in the hold a week later. The young middy had begged to accompany Newkirk as he went to fetch Dylan from the castle. Figures, that Alek would have a barking _castle_.

Newkirk shook his head. Princes.

Because there was no ground crew to land the _Leviathan_, Newkirk, Irvine, and a few other crew members were to climb down the lines and fasten them to the ground below. There wasn't that much to fasten the lines to (no trees on top of a glacier) so they were fastening most of them to the castle and castle wall.

Newkirk peered down and saw Dylan standing below them, just outside the castle gate. He pointed the figure out to Irvine. "You better not say anything bad about Alek in front of Dylan. They're best friends."

"Really? A royal person and a commoner? That's barking _weird_."

Newkirk shrugged. "Never understood it myself." He tried not to let any jealousy show through.

There was no more time for talk as the crew members slid down the lines to the ground below. As soon as Newkirk landed, he looked around for Dylan.

Dylan was directing some of the crew on where to tie the lines, bossy as ever.

"Dylan!"

"Newkirk! How was the trip?"

"Fine, fine. I get to train the new middies now."

Dylan's eyes widened. "They trust _you_ to teach the poor new recruits? How awful for them," he smirked.

"You're just jealous that you've spent the last few weeks cooped up in this dusty old castle doing _science _while I've been having adventures." Newkirk added, "There's someone who wants to meet you."

He turned and gestured to Irvine, who had been standing shyly to the side. "Mr. Dylan Sharp, may I present Mr. Irvine, our newest recruit."

Newkirk watched, amused, as Irvine seemed unsure whether to salute or shake hands with Dylan. He settled for a salute.

Dylan laughed. "I feel like a middy again!"

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Aye, likewise. Another Scotsman, eh? I can tell by your accent. How are things back home?"

"Great! You know, I really admire you. I read about what you did in Istanbul. My sister wanted to be a middy too, just like you! But I told her she couldn't 'cause she's a girl. She _fancies _you." Irvine blushed.

Dylan seemed to find this immensely funny. "Does she now? Well, you tell her that she shouldn't let anyone stop her just because she's a girl. She should find a way to do whatever she wants to do," he finished solemnly.

Newkirk found this a little strange. Dylan had never seemed to be interested in any of the girls they had met on their travels. As far as Newkirk knew, Dylan thought girls were silly and stupid, same as he did. What had changed?

"Well," continued Dylan, addressing all of the ground crew, "You're all invited to dinner in the castle. I just sent a messenger bird up to Captain Hobbes. I remember service food, and I figure you all deserve at least one decent meal." He made a face. "Most of the crew will be coming down, even the Captain. The storage rooms can more than accommodate you all." There was a cheer from the crew members.

Newkirk and Irvine followed Dylan inside. Dylan gave them a brief tour as all the various crew members from the _Leviathan_ dropped to the ground, eager for a good meal.

Newkirk was amazed at the massive storage rooms. "You could feed the whole crew for weeks on this stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Aye! Alek came back last year to retrieve all the gold he had thrown overboard the _Leviathan_. He had quite enough money to restock the pantries."

"Alek must be awfully rich."

"He is. He's completely redecorating his new estate in Stuttgart right now, daft boy. Actually, he should be heading back to London in a few days." Dylan had a strange tone to his voice.

"Do you miss him?" _Typical_, thought Newkirk.

"Aye, we're still good friends."

Irvine spoke up. "How come he's working at the Zoo now? He's a Clanker, isn't he?"

Dylan laughed again. "He was, but I think I persuaded him to join our side. He's quite good with the animals now, though he wasn't when we first met."

Dylan stopped at a door, saying, "This is where my new beasties are. They're a new type of messenger bird. I can't let you stay long, but I need to pick up Bovril."

Irvine gasped as a brown ball of fur jumped up on Dylan's shoulder as he opened the door. Bovril's looks _were_ a little strange, if you hadn't met him before.

"Barking spiders!" shouted the creature.

Irvine jumped a full foot in the air. "It - it _talks_!" he spluttered.

Dylan stroked Bovril's head. "Aye, it's a perspicacious loris." Seeing Irvine's confused face, Dylan just shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go eat!"

They went to one of the banquet halls, a massive room that held the entire crew of the _Leviathan_. Newkirk thought it strange that an old castle on a _glacier_ would have such a big entertaining room, but what did he know? Nobility were a strange bunch. **(A/N: the castle was built over 600 years ago, according to **_**Leviathan**_**: "The Alps were warmer then. There was once a thriving town out there.", to quote Count Volger. Thus, the Castle may very well have been built to accommodate a lot of people.)**

A decidedly sciencey-looking man whom Dylan introduced as Bennett was talking to the Captain. Newkirk gathered that the food was pretty good from the way that everyone else was eating.

Newkirk grabbed a tray and went through the buffet-style food spread. He knew he was definitely getting potatoes - that particular food would be cooked to perfection if Dylan had anything to say about it. He settled in midway through the table, letting the crew members' conversation wash over him.

A young coxswain by the name of Mr. Mason was stretching contentedly nearby. "I haven't felt so relaxed since the beginning of the war."

"Aye," said a nearby man, another Scotsman, "I'm done with this sodding war. The Clankers are beat, they just need to admit it. They've lost the whole last slew of battles."

"Well it's barking embarrassing to surrender, I guess. That's what's keeping them from giving up."

"Aye, well, I hope they don't do something drastic. You know what they say; desperate people do desperate things."

Newkirk would remember few things about the next few days. However, what he always remembered most vividly was Mr. Mason nodding solemnly at the statement the Scotsman had uttered, as though it was the most profound thing ever said.

That was the moment before everything went wrong.

A/N: Okay, I won't normally do this, but I decided that I agree with Daft Prince: the Hartmann invasion scene was too smooth and not very believable. The next chapter will be from Hartmann's POV… go read it! :D


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: WAIT! Have you read chapter 9? I changed it up a bit. Just read the last few paragraphs and the author's note.

Are we good?

Okay, proceed:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Captain Hartmann lowered his field glasses, contemplating. He was under the overhang of a nearby mountain, effectively hidden from being seen by the _Leviathan_ or the Swiss castle.

The castle was virtually impossible to capture from the ground, without using explosives. He certainly didn't want to kill the crew of the _Leviathan_, or, more importantly, the Count's young friend. A ground attack would be too difficult; the towers and walls were too thick. However, the castle was built over 600 years ago and thus virtually defenseless against an aerial attack. The courtyards, where the crew was now feasting, were open to the sky. Chilly, but they were the only place that the entire crew could fit together.

This mission was turning out to be more important than at first, due to Franz Joseph's death three days ago - Captain Hartmann's superiors seemed to think the success of this could possibly be a key to a Clanker victory. There had been some debate over whether to reassign control to another, more experienced Captain.

The captain had managed to keep his assignment only from his perfect track record. And the army needed to deploy quickly - _Leviathan_ would be moored for only a few hours, leaving the castle guarded but the ship virtually defenseless. It was the perfect time to strike, and Captain Hartmann's force was already in place.

Of course, he could just blow up the ship: reduce it to a ball of flame. But he didn't want to do that, either. A Darwinist beast in the hands of a Clanker could certainly be beneficial.

He was planning on using tear gas instead. He turned to the officer beside him.

"Lieutenant Herman!"

The young man snapped to attention. "Sir!"

"Are the gas canisters ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Wait for my signal."

He checked his watch and then motioned to the men in the two gyrothopters. Their purpose was to distract any members of the _Leviathan_ while Hartmann's men climbed from ground to overtake the ship's guards. All the forces had to be deployed at the same time for his plan to work.

He gave the signal to the men, watching the gyrothopters head towards the massive Darwinist abomination even as a dozen ground men run over to the ship's mooring lines and begin to climb.

The men holding the gas spread out around the castle firing the canisters over the wall into the inner courtyard. Shouting could be heard from within.

Some of the crew members stumbled out of the castle through the gate, coughing and swearing. A few were sober enough to look to the _Leviathan_, realizing that the ship was the target.

One or two Darwinists pulled out guns as more men ran out of the castle.

Captain Hartmann smiled grimly. Although his forces were slightly outnumbered, they had _superior_ technology - eight Spandau machine guns were trained on the castle from the surrounding mountains. The gyrothopters had just given the signal that the _Leviathan_ had been overtaken.

One of Hartmann's men slid down a mooring line and ran to the Captain, giving the report. He nodded at the success and motioned at his men to secure the disconcerted and disorganized crew.

"Sod off! What are you Clankers doing here?" Hartmann turned to see the commotion. A young Scottish boy was attempting to fend off the two Germans surrounding him just outside the gates.

Captain Hartmann turned back to survey the rest of the mountaintop, watching the Darwinists being tied up, when -

"I said get off!" There was a smack and a grunt of pain. Hartmann decided to check on this unruly prisoner himself.

He was just a few feet from the scene when one of his soldiers (who had a black eye blooming on his left side) pull out his pistol in evident anger and point it at the boy's head. The boy quickly shut up.

"Stop!" shouted Hartmann. "What did I tell you about harming the prisoners?"

"Sorry, sir," said the man. He put his gun away without fuss; Hartmann always insisted on total obedience within his troops.

"Why not kill us all?" spat the boy, "Why capture us?"

"Are you _complaining_?" Hartmann didn't wait for the answer but turned to find the rest of the crew handcuffed and assembled, Germans standing over them with guns. The Darwinists were looking befuddled, as they obviously had not expected an attack on this isolated glacier. Some crew members (and a few castle servants) had black eyes, but this was the only evidence of resistance. They were all too stunned by the tear gas.

The blinding whiteness of the snow coupled by the looming mountains provided an eerie background for Hartmann as he addressed the crew. He noticed the young prisoner- the Scottish boy - was glaring at him with singular hostility. His coat was rumpled, hat askew, giving him a rakish appearance. A few of the other crew members were glancing to the boy, as if he were a leader. As if he were the one to get everyone else out of sticky situations.

Well. Maybe this was Aleksandar's friend.

"You may be interested in knowing that I do not intend on killing anyone. Well, unless you have a death wish and try to escape. Then my soldiers will have to shoot you."

He waved a prearranged signal to the crews of the closest Spandau gun. The gunner let out a stream of bullets well over the heads of the prisoners. This was an effective gesture to remind them of who was in charge.

Any hope of escape faded from the captives' eyes. The Scottish boy looked pensive.

"Really? You only left three men to guard the _Leviathan_ while you were in the castle?" Hartmann found Hobbes based on the man's reaction to this statement. "Tut-tut. I expected more. Well, it certainly makes my job easier. Thank you for that."

"This is a hostage situation," he continued, stating the obvious. "Your lives are being spared because of one person. You should thank _her_."

He stressed the 'her', trying to judge from the reaction if the crew was privy to the secret.

They weren't, if the shock and confusion on their faces were anything to go by.

Well. This was interesting. "Ah, but I see you don't know who I am talking about. How interesting. She's still kept her secret from you after all these years." He tsked. "What a fascinating girl. Fooling you all for four years! Quite remarkable. Well, her time is up."

The Scottish boy- _girl?_- was glaring daggers at him. He knew it was her! He smirked.

"Deryn Sharp, dearie, why don't you come join me?"

**A/N: Yay! And I like this version better :D **

**The idea for the tear gas thing came from Middy Miles' story Orion (which is awesome). But I have _express_ permission: "Oh, and by the way, this whole gassing thing was Middy Miles's fault. Well, really, it was her ninja-magician-brother's evil plotting skills, but it was her story that inspired this. So blame her." **


	12. Chapter 11

**To my reviewers: WOW YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND AWESOME AND HAPPY-MAKING. 58 reviews! Ahhhhh! *dies of happiness* Seriously, I do a little fangirl happy dance every time I get a review :) THANK YOU ALL!**

**And I give you….**

**DRAMA. (Sorry to the fanguys/non-drama people reading this. The next few chapters will be some cool fighting scenes to make up for it.)**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have one word in excuse: Finals. *shudders***

**But it's a double update… sort of. Has everyone read chapter 10?**

**Excellent.**

**Disclaimer: no I have not miraculously changed into Scott Westerfeld since I updated last. I don't own anything. *sad face***

Chapter 11: Threats

Deryn had been busy scoping out the scene on the top of the mountain. She knew from experience that the Spandaus that the Captain was using had a range of more than 3,000 meters. Escape would be extremely difficult if those guns were to remain positioned surrounding the castle. She was just wondering what could possibly be of use within the castle when she heard her name being called.

Time froze.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had been hoping, hoping that they were after someone else. No such luck. This meant that they knew of her connection to Alek, which meant that Alek was in danger, which meant…

The soldier standing beside her (the one she had given a black eye to) helped her up, tying her hands behind her and prodding her towards the Captain.

The walk to Hartmann's side, short in distance though it was, was the most difficult of Deryn's entire life.

Not even walking into the commissions office, not her first day as "Dylan" was this scary.

Running after Alek when he found out she was a girl? Okay, that was bad. But not _this_ bad.

Walking down the aisle to get married? Piece of cake in comparison.

This... this was _horrible_. The looks on her crew mates' faces as she passed them.

The anger

Horror

Disbelief

The famous middy, Dylan Sharp, was a… girl?

It didn't help that she could hear Newkirk making horrified choking noises behind her. He sounded like a drowning cow. He might actually pass out here in a moment.

Definitely not helping.

The only thing that gave her a little strength was the expression the new middy, Mr. Irvine, was wearing.

Hope.

Like maybe his sister would get a chance at her dreams, just like Deryn had.

As she walked, she was trying to scope the mountains around her without being obvious, getting a feel for the area. Was there any other way to escape?

An eon later, as Deryn finally stood face-to-face with that sodding awful German Captain, he smiled.

"Deryn! Let's make this easy, shall we? You answer all my questions, and in return, I won't kill any of the crew members. Wouldn't want your friend there to be another casualty of war, now, do we?" He gestured to Newkirk. How did he know they were friends?

Deryn it her lip and nodded, realizing that though this man told her he respected her, he underestimated her as well. She'd been briefly searched (awkwardly; the German soldier had not wanted to be too thorough) but obviously Captain Hartmann didn't think she was much of a threat.

_Big mistake._

"Excellent." His grin reminded her of a tigeresque. "You know, when I first got this assignment, I thought that it would be boring and tedious, like my other assignments. It was perplexing, in the beginning. How does one go about capturing Aleksandar Hohenburg?"

Deryn sucked in a breath. So this wasn't about her -_ of course_ it was about Alek. This was bad.

"At first, I went for the direct approach. I sent ten soldiers to attack his train." He glanced at her, weighing the impact of his words.

She would not cry in front of the crew.

"Oh, don't worry. He's still alive. He showed some very neat handiwork while evading the soldiers. I was upset but not surprised when his train came into the station, empty except for a few of my soldiers tied up in a back room. The Count of Chotkow and Wognin is still on the loose."

"But," he leaned in close to her, "not for long." He leaned back and continued to pace the hall, addressing her but speaking loud enough for the whole assembly to hear.

"After the failed attempt on the train, I decided that Aleksandar was too well protected. Thus, I must target someone else, someone close to him. A good friend, perhaps? Tell me, how much does the Count know about you? I almost gave up on using you as a hostage when I heard you had split up missions. Did you two have a little fight?"

He was enjoying this.

Deryn was thinking fast. If she downplayed her relationship with Alek, it might save his life.

If he got some daft idea to come rescue her, he'd be doomed. This castle, this whole situation was a trap meant to lure him in. And she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her daft boy would come. He would try to get her back.

But perhaps she could convince the Captain that she wasn't worth his time. Deryn probably wouldn't come out of it alive, but at least Alek would…

_Alek, I'm so, so sorry. But it's for the best._

So she lied. "We had a fight. He wants to leave the Society and go back to Austria. He wanted me to come with him, but I wanted to stay in London." Did that sound believable? It would have to do.

"Did he now?" asked the Captain, unreadable.

"Yes. He's quite angry at me right now. He sodding hates me." She let her voice quaver at the end to make it more believable.

"Hmm, how unfortunate for you that you are lying." A casual gesture to the soldier stationed by Newkirk resulted in the boy getting a hard punch to the face. Newkirk let out an unsoldierly whimper.

Deryn felt sick. What had she done?

The adrenaline was wearing off, shattered by the cruelty of the Captain. The last few weeks were catching up to her; sleepless nights due to her pregnancy or staying up late with the beasties, monitoring their behavior patterns caused her to sway with exhaustion.

And now, she had hurt Newkirk. Poor, clueless Newkirk. She realized she didn't even know his first name. She had to get the crew out of here.

The Captain turned his evil smile back to her. "Shall we try again? My sources say nothing of a fight between you and the Count. You seemed on quite good terms with him when he left."

The Captain was patronizing her, the bum-rag. She hated this man. She hated every inch of him. His sickening smile, the way he cocked his eyebrows cunningly, how his tone was so polite and yet delivered such harsh blows.

She pretended to be defeated.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let the crew go. This isn't their fight. They're innocent." The crew - those who knew her personally from her time aboard as a middy - looked at her incredulously. They certainly knew her well enough to know that she hadn't given up yet.

Apparently Hartmann picked up on this as well, and he said patronizingly, "My dear, you are not in the position to be making bargains. You all are my prisoners. The crew is comprised of soldiers. They knew the hazards when they signed up to join. Besides, they are wonderful leverage to use against you."

She was going to punch someone.

That is, she would if it didn't result in Newkirk getting hurt.

Blisters, this was complicated.

"What else?"

"So tell me, does the Count know that you are, indeed, female?"

She let out a breath. Could she lie again? She had to try. She had to save Alek. "No, he's pretty clueless," she said the last part truthfully. He was clueless.

Captain Hartmann swiveled to her suddenly, clapping his hands on her shoulders and shouting in her face.

"I find that hard to believe, considering that you're married. Isn't that right, Countess?"

He smiled like a cat who has just cornered a mouse.

Blisters, this man knew everything about her.

She avoided Newkirk's eyes - he was definitely not taking this news well. "Why are you even asking me, if you already know so much?"

"I would strike you for that comment, girl, but since you technically outrank me…"

"How _generous_ of you, Captain," she said drily.

He smiled. "Are you even curious as to how I know so much about you?"

He didn't wait for an answer. "It was actually that newspaper article that American reporter had written about you in Istanbul. Such a story! The dashing young middy saves the crew of the _Dauntless_! Even before this assignment, I knew the article could come in handy. Call it chance if you will."

Rambling now, "I was once a middy myself. I rose through the ranks, impressing my superiors. Much like you," he added. "I take my hat off to you, ma'am. Going from dirt common to a countess! Quite an accomplishment."

She just glared, content to let him talk, if it meant that everyone was safe. For now. She went over the castle plans in her mind, cataloguing the different rooms. She had been with Alek when he had outfitted it again, stocking the storage rooms. If she remembered correctly, he had stashed weapons and ammunition in a few of the rooms. Perhaps if someone could get to them?

Then something the Captain said caught her attention again.

"I had a spy within the Society watch you and Aleksandar, to see if you were close enough friends to have any sway over him. Not much to glean from that venue; it was rather discouraging. You are a wonderful actress, you know."

Why did he keep complimenting her? It was barking annoying, not to mention creepy.

"Then, surprise! A spy, who is quite close to Aleksandar now, told me a most intriguing story! Aleksandar had told my man about a girl named Deryn who dressed up as a boy aboard the _Leviathan_! Who had masqueraded as a middy named Dylan, had exciting adventures, and ended up stealing the young Count's heart!"

_Alek… Alek, you dummkopf! What are you doing, blethering on about my secrets to spies!_

Well, he hadn't known he was talking to a spy, but _still_!

"Actually," said the Captain, turning to an officer beside him, "Mr. Sauer will be expecting payment for his information. I don't feel like explaining how short we are on funds right now. Pick an assassin to dispose of him. He has outlived his usefulness."

The man saluted and left. Deryn wondered if the Captain could be any more horrible.

But he wasn't done yet. "Long story short, I realized at once that you were the ticket to getting to the Count! So, here I am!"

"Barking wonderful." She really could not resist.

His face grew stony. He motioned to a nearby soldier to bring paper and ink.

"I do believe it is time to send off the ransom note," he smirked, enjoying his power once more.

She ground her teeth as she watched him write the note and attach it to a messenger eagle. The message writing was awkward; doubtless he wrote it here only to watch her squirm.

This man was messing with Alek's life.

Well, he'd have to go through _her_ first.

She smiled at the thought as she was led, wrists bound with the others, back into the castle.

Her toes curled and she could feel the cold rigging knife against her calf.

He hadn't checked her boots.

**A/N: beta'd by stopthattimerave! (who is totally awesome!)**

** Okay everyone I need constructive criticism! Let me know how I'm doing on characterization/pacing/believability…**

**Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my (bleep)-ing (bleep)-ness! I GOT UP TO 70 REVIEWS! Thanks to tallvious for being my 70th reviewer! **

**Also, please read the A/N at the bottom! It will make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: NO I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 12

Alek was sitting at his study desk, working on some Society correspondence. It was almost at the end of his six weeks- he would be heading back to London in two days. Political, economic, and historical essays lay in organized piles around him in various bookcases.

He was just starting a letter to Dr. Barlow when a servant came in with a letter on a tray.

"Count," said the man, bowing, "a messenger eagle came in this morning with this letter." The man shuddered a little just at the mention of the fabrication, to Alek's amusement. He remembered how uncomfortable he had been with fabrications at the start of the year.

"Thank you," said Alek, barely looking up. "Just place it on the desk."

The man did so and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Alek figured the note was from Deryn, though he had just gotten a letter from her yesterday. She was probably just letting him know that she was heading back home. He went back to writing to Dr. Barlow.

That's what he would remember, later: the morning sun slanting in the windows, him working so _peacefully_ on Society business, the note lying unopened before him.

He finished the short letter to the Doctor, congratulating her on the positive reports about her fabrications she had gotten from Deryn. He informed her of the success of the trip and his plans to be back within the next few days.

The trip back would be interesting- Count Volger had insisted on an alternative route, considering the train attack last time. So he and Alek had bought tickets to three different trains back to London. The lines were all owned by different companies and each had a separate route. Volger and Alek planned to choose one at random on the day, to prevent anyone from knowing which train they rode.

He finally turned to the note, wondering in the back of his mind what exactly was on the menu for lunch.

Opening it, he could tell immediately that it was not from Deryn. In fact, the handwriting was unlike any other he had seen before. It had the insignia of the German army, and _that_ certainly didn't bode well.

Moments later, he was out in the hallway, tearing through the castle, letter clenched in his sweaty hand, searching wildly for Count Volger. The servants scattered before him, wide-eyed. He certainly could care less that it was undignified for a Count to run anywhere.

Turns out, Volger was looking for him as well.

"Alek, Sauer was found this morning, dead in his bed-"

Just as Alek burst out, "Deryn's being held hostage by some German Captain-"

"WHAT?" shouted Volger. He quickly pulled Alek into a nearby room, locking the door against intruders.

"Explain," he growled.

Alek mutely handed him in the letter. He turned and began pacing the room- one of the guest rooms, he thought.

Volger's face grew stormy as he read. "This explains Sauer's death."

"THAT's all you can say?" shouted Alek. Then, he said, confusedly, "Why are we speaking in French? And what do you mean by Sauer's death?"

"Don't be silly, Alek. It seems that Sauer has been spying on us and reporting to this Captain Hartmann. Who knows if the other servants are also spying? I don't believe any of them know French."

Alek groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes "And I told Sauer _everything_. I'm such a _dummkopf_. I figured that he should know- he's the steward."

"Well, he had me fooled as well, if that makes you feel any better." He cursed under his breath. "I've let my guard down too much lately. I'm not used to having to protect you from everyone. It's been too peaceful these last three years at the Society."

He shook himself and continued. "But that's not the point; we need to figure out what to do about your wife."

"Well, obviously we need to go save her."

Volger sighed, "I guess it's not use telling you that's exactly what Hartmann wants."

Alek glared at him, "She's my wife, Volger. Of course I have to go to her."

Volger resigned himself , closing his eyes briefly. "All right, then. They're still in the Swiss castle. We'll need to plan an attack. You remember the layout, right? I think I still have the blueprints somewhere."

Alek nodded fervently, "Yes, we'll find some way to take the castle, though how I have no idea…"

"We should take the Stormwalkers, as we are significantly closer to the castle from here than coming from Prague. The trip should only take a week or two."

"Two weeks? That's much too long, Volger! Too many things can happen in two weeks."

"The Swiss castle is the perfect place for Captain Hartmann to stay. I doubt he will go anywhere. Besides, I don't think that that they will hurt Deryn. She's too valuable as a hostage."

"But, Volger, two weeks!"

"Aleksander," said Volger, amusement coloring his voice, "why am I the one reminding you? This is _Deryn_ we're speaking of. You don't think she can hold her own until we get there?"

Alek quieted a little. Volger was right; Deryn could take care of herself. She had for years, before they met. Not that this made the situation any less frustrating. He took a deep breath. "We'll need to find some men to go with us. Who knows how many soldiers Hartmann has?"

"Don't forget that the entire crew of the Leviathan will be on our side, if we can release them. The letter says explicitly that the fate of the entire crew, along with that of your wife's, now rests on your actions."

Alek's head slumped. He was so tired of being responsible for other people's deaths. His existence had started this whole war in the first place…

"I wonder how he got them to surrender?" Volger shook his head, "I hope Hartmann doesn't have so many soldiers that he outnumbered the crew!"

"That would make Hartmann's force more than a hundred strong if so," said Alek.

"Precisely. We must hope that he has a much smaller force than that at his disposal."

"I don't think that this Captain Hartmann could have brought too many men. Food stores at the top of a glacier are limited." Alek was pacing again now, warming up to the idea, hoping that he was correct. "Even my storerooms will not be able to support the whole crew of the Leviathan for more than a few weeks."

Volger held up a hand, thinking along the same lines. "They'll need to be resupplied. Suppose we get aboard one of the incoming supply vessels? We could sneak into the castle…"

Alek nodded. "We could smuggle aboard weapons and ammunition. Then we would only need a small group of men, as any more would arouse suspicion."

Volger looked impressed. "What a plotter you've become, Alek. These years in the Society have changed you."

"And you are becoming more free with your compliments," quipped Alek, smirking.

Volger looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be hurt, amused, or pleased. He tugged on his greying mustache. "You're going to be the death of me, Alek."

Alek instantly became serious. "I only hope that I won't cause the death of Deryn, or anyone on the Leviathan."

"Indeed."

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait and not getting back to Deryn- the next few chapters will be Deryn, I promise! Also, do you guys want three normal-length chapters of Deryn sabotaging Hartmann, or two long chapters? I can't decide the format yet :/**

**And, on a depressing note, my sister finally finished Goliath, so I was like "read my story and tell me what you think! :D" and she got bored after the third chapter. **

**My _own sister_ thought this story was boring. *sobs heart brokenly* So you should all review and tell me how awesome this story is (if you like it) and make me feel better. *glares at sister***

**Because you know what I love? Any Disney song. You know what I love even more? Reviews. *hint hint***

**Okay, seriously, here's the important part of the A/N:**

**I'm almost done with this story (only a few chapters left) and this is when the writer starts wondering: what next? SO I need your guys' help. I have two plot bunnies/ideas which I posted on my profile, and I would love you all forever if you could read the ideas and let me know what you think!**

**Also, I'm asking for prompts. Anything in Leviathan/PJO/Harry Potter universes. Even if it's just a sentence or two. I will love you forever and ever and ever and you will all get virtual cookies if you send me something! :D**

**-Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is really long, sorry. But hopefully it's still good :D I had so so so much fun writing this chapter! I decided to update early because the last chapter was plot-necessary, but still a bit boring :( Anyways, Enjoy!**

**I decided to put the long A/N at the beginning because it's sort of a mood breaker to put it at the end. :D To anyone who cares about such things, I've modeled the castle after the 13****th**** century Swiss ****Castle Grandson****. The book's descriptions were a bit vague, but we know the canonical castle was built at least 600 years before 1914. So I just picked one of the Swiss castles still standing (so that there's blueprints and suchlike to work off of) and built in the right time period. The garrison is usually used to quarter the fighting men, and there was a separate part of the castle for the family to live in, the 'residential' part of the castle.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not the amazing Scott Westerfeld. You probably aren't either. If you are, then: hi! *waves***

Chapter 13- Sabotage, part 1

Being stuck in a room for two weeks with Newkirk and Bennett was at once a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing, because at least she knew them. She wasn't just stuck with some random crew member. And it was a curse because, well, it was Newkirk and Bennett.

Newkirk had been practically speechless with shock the first few days. He said nothing of intelligence to anyone, least of all Deryn. Bennett was a little better. At least he talked to Deryn as an equal. He had worked with female boffins before.

It was better than solitary confinement, Deryn had to admit. The castle didn't have enough rooms to accommodate all the prisoners. Many of the crew were confined to their rooms aboard the Leviathan, hallways patrolled by the German force.

Of course, sharing a room with the two boys was embarrassing, now that they knew she was female. In some ways, however, it was easier. They were scrupulous about giving her privacy, so she was still able to hide her pregnant belly. The Germans seemed content to let the castle stay uncomfortably cold.

Bennett and Deryn were allowed to stay in the castle to take care of the beasties. Hartmann hadn't wanted to kill Deryn's fabrications, deciding that they were of too much military importance to get rid of. He kept the Leviathan alive for the same reason, and Deryn had even heard tale of a Clanker scientist on board the ship, studying the ways of the hydrogen breather.

So, Deryn and Bennett (whose first name she had learned was Adam) spent several hours every day in what had been dubbed the 'bird room.' It was the best time of the day, the only time they were allowed out of their rooms other than trips to the loo. Of course, they were guarded heavily. But in the hours of comfortable chatting and training the birds, Deryn could almost forget about the guards, the situation, and most of all, Captain Hartmann.

Hartmann came to visit her every few days. Deryn wasn't exactly sure why. He seemed to know almost everything about her. He obviously had spies in many places. He spent the time asking about her progress with the birds, details about the Society, and, of course, Alek. She mostly glared at him during his visits.

She took every chance she could get to scope out the castle's situation. The German force was much smaller than the crew of the Leviathan, but they had confiscated all weapons (though Deryn had managed to conceal her rigging knife) from the prisoners. She knew they had at least a 3:1 advantage, but the problem was synchronizing the escape- it would be fruitless unless the whole crew could work together.

On board the Leviathan, the Darwinists had a significant advantage, knowing the beasts better than the Clankers could ever hope to. However, any of the crew who could be considered a leader- the higher officers, boffins, doctors, and the Captain, were all being kept off the Leviathan and in the castle. Deryn reckoned that was why Newkirk was on the ground as well, kept off the Darwinist ship because of their shared record. Any friends of Deryn Sharp were to be closely watched.

She knew Alek was coming. He'd try to come in and rescue her-his damsel in distress. She cursed herself- he didn't even know that she was pregnant, as she had wanted to tell him face-to-face, not over a letter. Though perhaps it was better that he didn't know, as he had a tendency to become just a _little_ over protective.

Well, she wouldn't just sit here and be useless until he came. She'd do everything in her power to weaken the Clankers. The first thing she had to do was take out those machine guns that surrounded the castle. If they weren't destroyed somehow, any rescue attempt by Alek would be stopped, quickly.

She also knew that supplies were starting to run low. The prisoners were beginning to get half-rations, much to her-and her unborn baby's- annoyance. Perhaps she could get a message to the kitchen workers to sabotage the food for the German soldiers in some way?

Deryn was in the bird room one day perhaps a week into the confinement, observing Adam train the birds when she realized the obvious.

The beasties. The _messenger_ beasties. Perhaps they could train the birds to deliver message to some of the crew on the Leviathan, coordinate an escape attempt? Some of the birds were learning to speak when commanded, not just jabbering away nonsense words.

She would need a bird, but how to get it past the guards at the door? She spared a glance over her shoulder at the two bored-looking men playing cards who were supposed to be watching her and Adam. They were both rather nervous of the beasties, being Clankers. Suddenly, she had an idea. She scooped up two birds, stuffing them under her shirt. Adam raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, but she waved a hand and motioned for him to be quiet.

She hugged her boffin case to her chest and walked up to the two guards. "We're done for today," she announced. The two men looked rather askance at this abrupt message, but quickly scrambled to their feet to escort the two boffin prisoners back to their room.

They were in the hallway, half way back to their room, when she gently dropped one of the birds onto the floor. It immediately squawked loudly and raced ahead, startling the two guards. One dove at the bird, trying to pin it down, but the little beastie flapped awkwardly and managed to fly a few feet to safety. The guard pointed at Deryn and Adam and shouted to the other guard in German "Take them back to their cell. I'll try to catch this abomination." The man tasked as Deryn's escort looked relieved at leaving the fabrication behind and quickly ushered the prisoners behind, locking them in their room with Newkirk.

"What was that about?" hissed Adam.

Deryn checked the door- it was closed. She grinned and pulled out the other baby bird from under her shirt (an action which embarrassed the two boys). "We need to get aboard the Leviathan to scope out the situation. We can leave this beastie up there with one of the crew members so that they can send us a message. We might be able to escape!" She whispered excitedly.

"How on earth are we going to get aboard the Leviathan?" asked Eugene, one of the first sensible things he had said to her all week, besides revealing his first name to her.

Deryn had already thought this through. "All of our medicines are aboard the Leviathan, right?"

Adam nodded, catching on quickly, "You want us to fake being sick? I don't think that would work, Deryn. Captain Hartmann doesn't strike me as a man who would be very sympathetic towards a sick prisoner of war."

Deryn sighed, "I'm not saying we should fake anything."

Now both boys looked thoroughly confused.

She took a deep breath. "Adam, Eugene, I'm going to have a baby." She squeezed her eyes closed, knowing that everyone in the room was instantly embarrassed. One simply did not talk about these things in public. However, it was necessary if she was to get their help. Escaping from the castle was much more important than being polite, though politeness had never ranked very high in Deryn's mind.

She opened one eye to check on their reactions; they were both absolutely stunned. Then Adam came forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, grinning. "Deryn, that's wonderful!"

Eugene (who was turning very red and trying determinedly not to look at her abdomen) glared suspiciously at Adam, then Deryn.

"Eugene," she sighed, but there was no reason not to be candid. "Don't even think that. I'm almost five months along, this is Alek's."

Eugene looked slightly more relieved and Adam was aghast. "How can you even-"

"Keep your voice down, Adam! This isn't the time."

Adam ran a hand through his hair and glared at Eugene. Deryn ignored this and moved on. "So I'll use that as an excuse, aye? I'll say that I need to go up to the sickbay on the Leviathan. There's no way they'll refuse." She smirked at the thought. Clanker men versus a pregnant woman? This would be interesting.

Well, this was one fight that she was determined to win.

…

A few minutes later, Deryn was pounding on the locked door.

"Oi! Open up out there!"

A harried looking guard pulled the door open and glared inside. "What?" he barked gruffly in German. Deryn noted that this was the guard who had hunted down the bird she had dropped in the hallway. She could see the feathers clinging to his soldierly uniform. She hoped that the bird was unharmed. The other soldier was standing in the hallway, looking rather annoyed at all the trouble she was making today.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he looked unnerved, probably thinking of all the trouble- little rebellions- she had been pulling all week. Excellent. "I need to see the doctor, Mr. Busk."

He looked her up and down, obviously checking for injuries. "Why?"

She continued to smile sweetly as she said, "Oh, woman things."

He coughed uncomfortably and turned a little red. _What a Clanker_. "Ermm…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Deryn felt the messenger bird move slightly under her coat, and she prayed that the man was too embarrassed to be watching _that_ part of her body.

Blisters, that bird needed to be still. She crossed her arms delicately over her chest and huffed. "Did Captain Hartmann specifically say that I couldn't go visit my doctor for woman problems?" She stressed the word _woman_, hoping that the man would simply take her to the doctor.

The man held up a finger and turned to the other guard behind him. They retreated down the hallway a ways and struck up a hurried, whispered conversation. Deryn couldn't hear all they said, but she could tell that the guard with the feathers was flustered, given that he was waving his hands around excitedly and turning red. The other guard looked cross, then embarrassed, and finally resigned.

Deryn just stood, hands on her hips, as they strode back up to her. "We'll take you to Captain Hartmann," grunted the feather-bedecked guard, "and ask him."

Deryn rolled her eyes. "Are you ready?" she snapped.

It was a mark of how embarrassed the two men were about her request that they had no reply other than a small glare and a curt, "let's go."

As Deryn and one of the guards left to find Captain Hartmann, she wished that Eugene and Adam could come with her, but she knew that they had no real excuse to accompany her. In an ironic turnaround, Deryn and the other prisoners were being held in the garrison, while Captain Hartmann's office was in the residential part of the castle.

She was slightly angered by the fact that the Germans seemed to think that only one guard was required to accompany her everywhere, but she supposed the low security worked in her advantage. She knew if she had been a man- Alek or Count Volger, or any man, really- she would have more guards.

It was insulting. But there was no use in causing trouble now. She needed to get aboard the _Leviathan_.

As she walked through the hallways, she once again looked at the five looming towers patrolled by German soldiers. She spotted the tell-tale nose of the Spandau machine guns, and realized that they had been moved from the surrounding snowy landscape up to the towers. She pulled her coat tight against her chest against the furious December cold and wondered how on earth she would be able to take down the gunmen.

Deryn felt herself growing a squick nervous as they approached the room that Captain Hartmann had established as his office. She knew she would have to pull this off perfectly if she was to get herself onboard the _Leviathan_.

Hartmann's face was annoyed when the soldier knocked on his door. Confusion, then an infuriating smirk were the next things to cross his face, and Deryn found herself wishing (again) that she could punch his smug face. He gestured her to sit in the only empty chair in the room. Good thing the messenger bird seemed to have ceased moving in her shirt. Perhaps it had gone to sleep.

He peered at her over his paper-cluttered desk. "Are you ready to give me some information about Alek now?" He asked condescendingly.

"No, actually, I need to see Dr. Busk."

"Dr. Busk? The Leviathan's surgeon? Whatever for?"

"Womanly things," said Deryn loftily, not quite ready to drop the 'I'm pregnant' news on the revolting German captain yet. Of course, the Captain could take this statement to mean many things, but she hoped that biology was a bit of a mystery for him, and that he would be content to let the surgeon deal with it. He probably thought there was blood involved.

Had the Captain possessed less dignity- he was a rather stuck up fellow- Deryn would have bet that he would be stammering away in an inarticulate manner, the same as the guards.

She bit back a hysterical laugh. Clankers. Who knew this was going to be so easy? Perhaps she could simply walk out of the castle by stunning all the guards with her 'womanly' talk.

As entertaining as that idea was, she needed to rescue the rest of the Leviathan's crew as well.

Ah, well.

The Captain seemed to have recovered his tongue, as he said after a brief pause, "The doctor. Quite right. Perhaps we should go see him."

"Perhaps," she said coolly.

Hartmann ushered her out of the room with the guard and down the hallway towards where the prisoners were being held.

They reached the room that Deryn presumed held Dr. Busk, and Hartmann motioned to the guard stationed there to unlock the door.

Dr. Busk, Dr. Erasmus, and another officer that Deryn vaguely remembered were sitting inside the cell, looking rather surprised by the interruption of their conversation.

Hartmann spoke first. "Dr. Busk, the countess is in need of your medical expertise."

Dr. Busk looked surprised, then nodded. "What can I help you with, Countess?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. It seemed even Darwinist men found the subject a squick uncomfortable. However, they recovered quickly and Dr. Busk said "Congratulations, Countess! I am sure that Count Alek will be thrilled."

Deryn nodded and looked straight at him, "Thank you Dr. Busk. I am wondering, is there anything I need to be taking now to prepare for the baby? Perhaps medicines on the ship?" She knew she was not being as subtle as she could be, but she did not know the ship's doctor very well, and she hoped that he understood the meaning of her words. SHe needed to get aboard the _Leviathan_!

"Of course, Countess. We want this baby to be as healthy as possible! Perhaps she could accompany me to the Leviathan, so that I can administer the necessary dietary supplements?" he asked, directing the question to the German captain. He _had_ understood her message.

"Yes, yes of course," said the flustered captain.

"Excellent!" said Dr. Busk, turning back to Deryn. "I have a few herbs and such up in the sick bay that can be used as prenatal supplements. Nothing as good as what I could give you back in England, but that really can't be helped, can it?" He glared at Captain Hartmann.

Dr. Barlow had actually packed Deryn with prenatal vitamins in preparation for the trip, but she certainly wasn't going to mention that to anyone.

Dr. Busk, Deryn, Captain Hartmann, and two guards made their way out the gate of the castle a few minutes later, on their way to the Leviathan. If possible, it was even colder outside the castle. Deryn stood patiently as a ladder was lowered for her, thankful again that the messenger bird was asleep in her coat.

Deryn had slipped a note to Dr. Busk on the way to the Leviathan, a few sentences scribbled hastily that outlined her plan. She hoped to drop the messenger bird (who also had a note tied to its leg) in the hallway where the riggers slept. Because the riggers patrolled all the time, they did not have separate cabins, but rather alcoves within a long hallway to sleep in (_A/N: I'm sorry, not sure about this obviously. Please just go with it_!). She knew there would be a great number of crew members there. It was also, conveniently, on the way to the sick bay.

Dr. Busk was at the front of the procession as they walked through the Leviathan's hallways. As they passed the rigger's sleeping place, the Doctor stumbled loudly, distracting the Germans momentarily as Deryn quickly ran to the side of the hallway and dropped the sleepy messenger bird from her shirt straight onto a rigger's lap. She then ran to catch up with the rest of the procession before the Germans could miss her.

She hoped that they crew members would read the message. She hoped they could come up with a plan.

**A/N: Is everyone okay with the longer chapter? Because it's twice as long as usual, I expect twice as many people to review! :D Okay not really…. Oh, who am I kidding? It would be nice…**

**Oh, I forgot to say on the last one, I'm thinking about being a beta reader? Is anyone interested in me beta reading their stuff? (Don't laugh too hard, I CAN be mature and professional... occasionally... If I need to be)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: warning, the POV skips around a lot in this chapter. Hopefully it all makes sense.**

**You may thank Jett-Wolfe98 for the ending! :D**

**Disclaimer: this story is nowhere near the awesome quality that is Scott Westerfeld's work. I don't own anything**

Chapter 14: Sabotage, Part 2

Captain Hartmann sat behind his desk, reading the supply reports of the last few weeks.

Two weeks- two weeks and one day since he had captured the tricky little countess. Two weeks his men had been cooped up in the old Swiss castle, bored and cold. Supplies were running out, but Hartmann didn't expect to be here for very much longer. Just in case, though, he had requested some ships to come in and resupply him and his men.

He frowned. Actually, the ship should have come in at least three days ago. The supply report he held in his hands indicated that his men would have to go on half-rations that day.

Bored, cold, _and_ hungry men? If Hartmann hadn't trained his soldiers better, he would fear a mutiny.

He shook the thought out of his head. No, this mission was too important, and the men knew that. They also knew that they would be substantially rewarded for the completed mission. The ransom for Count Aleksander- the real goal of the operation- would more than pay for the soldier's expenses.

Still, feeding the entire crew of the Leviathan, plus his thirty-odd men (and one woman), was putting a strain on his store rooms. He definitely needed that supply craft to come in soon.

He had just completed this thought when someone rapped smartly on his door.

"Enter."

Lieutenant Herman stepped inside and saluted.

"Report."

"Sir, the supply craft has arrived."

"Excellent, Lieutenant. I will oversee the unloading in a moment. Clear them through the gates."

"Yes, sir."

Hartmann watched the man leave then tidied up his desk. It would never do to be seen as untidy. He had his reputation to maintain, after all.

He gave a contented chuckle before leaving the room- again, he did have a reputation for being stern. He was relieved that the craft had come in that day. He certainly hadn't wanted to announce to his men that they had to go on half-rations.

It was not a far walk to the courtyard from his office, but he was only halfway there when he heard the first sound.

**BOOM.**

The reverberations shook the entire castle, and he was thrown against a wall before shaking the falling dust out of his eyes and sprinting to the courtyard.

Utter chaos met his eyes. The German land craft stood in the middle of the courtyard, almost filling the entire space, it was so huge. It was a rather gruesome sight- a long and segmented body and 20 paired legs, like a centipede. The centipede-like design was perfect for traversing the snowy, unstable mountain tops. The legs were very mobile, with spiked feet for grabbing onto ice and snow and prevent the whole craft form tipping over. A long platform on the back, each section movable and corresponding to the body part underneath, held the food supplies.

It looked almost lifelike, with the two antennas in the front, spinning wildly as the pilots defended themselves against the attackers.

And attackers there were. Four or five men, presumably of Count Aleksander's party, brandished Enfield revolvers at the centipede's outnumbered pilots.

Three of Hartmann's own soldiers were running to the scene, though they were rapidly gunned down by the Count's men. He quickly scanned the towers, noting that the top third of the east tower was demolished, rubble littering the ground below it. How on earth did they manage that with hand guns…?

He could barely complete the thought before another resounding

**BOOM**

shook the courtyard, and the north tower was hit. He cursed, realizing that the Count must have brought backup crafts, probably Cyklop Stormwalkers, and they were now gunning down the towers to keep the gunmen stationed there from picking off the attackers.

Hartmann pulled out his own handgun and rushed in to the fray. The trouble was- he didn't want to accidentally kill the young Count.

He shot down one man whom he briefly recognized from the report- a new bodyguard of Aleksander's. Had he had the time, he would have snorted at the incompetence of the man. He had neither taken down any of Hartmann's own men, nor protected Aleksander from any harm (not that Hartmann was complaining).

He finally located the young Count himself, who was dueling a German soldier. Hartmann had just pointed his gun at Aleksander, intending to get his attention, when a slim, older man hurled himself out of nowhere in front of his young charge.

"Get down, Alek." The man ordered, pointing his pistol at Hartmann.

Hartmann cursed, realizing that this approach was not working. His men were dying, picked off by the superior marksmanship skill of the young Count's men.

He raised his gun and pointed it at the gray-haired man.

He pulled the trigger, intending to hit Count Volger's chest. He fired two shots in quick succession, then turned and sprinted down the hallway, not even checking if he had hit his mark.

…

Alek was stunned. Volger lay in front of him, grunting from the pain of bullets entering his body. He quickly crawled over to the older man from where Volger had shoved him, shielding him from the German.

"Volger!"

The man coughed a little, then gasped at the pain. Alek rolled the man over onto his back, checking his wounds. He sighed, slightly relieved- Volger had been shot once in the shoulder, and once in the stomach. Neither wound was fatal, if they could get him to a doctor quickly.

He ran his hand through his hair shakily, trying to dispel the scared thoughts that had just been running through his head. His voice quavered as he said, "Thank goodness that soldier hadn't hit his mark, Volger. Dr. Barlow would have been _most_ displeased if you had died."

Volger gave him an impressive glare, considering his wounds. "Have I ever told you exactly how uppity you've been acting lately?" He grimaced at the end, obviously worn out from the effort of speaking.

Alek checked the wounds again. Blood was seeping through the man's coat from his shoulder wound. He sucked in a breath.

Volger waved his hand, "Leave me, you fool. Go rescue your wife."

**BOOM**

Another tower toppled, the third of five towers.

Alek hesitated- torn between loyalty to his mentor and the frantic desire to make sure that Deryn was safe. How could he get her to safety, amidst the crumbling building, the swarming soldiers, the raining bullets?

"Go, you _dummkopf_. I'll be right here when you get back with her."

Alek decided at that moment. He picked the corridor that he had seen the soldier who had shot Volger go down. He hoped that the man was Captain Hartmann.

She was being held hostage somewhere within the castle, he knew. He raced through the hallways, checking the rooms hastily for prisoners. Alek passed many German soldiers, and he shot the ones that stood in his way. _Nothing_ would get between him and Deryn.

He suddenly realized why the German soldiers were so disorganized. He had just run down one hallway to the end, where it met another hallway in a "T" formation. A group of strange looking birds- half eagle, half penguin- had cornered several Clanker soldiers. He recognized the birds from Deryn's last mission, and he almost laughed at the expressions on the men's faces.

They apparently did not know how to react to the birds, who were hissing menacingly at the half-dozen or so soldiers backed up against the wall. Alek knew the birds were probably harmless, but the Clanker's deep-rooted fear of fabs was temporarily paralyzing them into inaction.

He knew this wouldn't last long- they were only beasties, after all- so he quickly resumed his search.

Alek quickly searched most of the castle, but he couldn't find Deryn or Captain Hartmann anywhere.

He finally decided to head back out to the courtyard.

He stopped a few steps in.

"_Barmherzigkeit_" he rasped hoarsely.

The German soldier who had shot Volger- Captain Hartmann, Alek presumed- stood on the steps leading up to one of the dilapidated towers. A huge sneer was plastered on his face, even as his soldiers were dying around him, picked off by the two Stormwalkers outside. Alek barely registered the strafing hawks and flechette bats that the Leviathan's crew was somehow using to distract the Germans.

He barely noticed Volger laying on the ground beside him, clutching his wounds and gritting his teeth in anguish. Klopp piloting the great centipede to attack German soldiers, and Hoffman, arm obviously broken and gun no where to be seen, were both at the back of Alek's mind.

He could only focus on Deryn's eyes; anger, terror, and little bit of embarrassment mixed in her expression. Her coat was open in the front, her stomach bulging out strangely. _Barmherzigkeit_, he thought to himself again, as she realized that she was pregnant. He wished he had time to think about this development further, but Captain Hartmann had Deryn in a headlock, his pistol pointed at her temples.

…

Hartmann gripped the cold metal of his handgun with slightly sweaty fingers, despite the cold temperatures. He could feel the Countess, rigid in his head lock. A lesser woman would be quaking with fear, but Deryn was no coward. The buckles of her coat pressed into his side as he took in Aleksander's reaction.

The young Count was scared, Hartmann could tell. Scared at first, as his eyes sought his wife's, then a fierce determination as he turned to Hartmann.

Aleksander cleared his throat. "Captain Hartmann?"

"Aleksander, how nice to meet you!"

"Please, Captain, may we dispense with the formalities? We _are_ in the middle of a battle." He gestured vaguely to the fighting surrounding them in the courtyard.

Hartmann figured that the young count was the type of man who reverted to formality in times of stress. He watched Aleksander finger his Darwinist gun, eyes flicking to Deryn briefly, probably wondering if there was some way to shoot Hartmann without injuring his wife.

Hartmann tightened his grip on Deryn, who growled warningly.

"Of course, Aleksander," he said smoothly. "I assume you got my note?"

Aleksander nodded.

"Excellent, so you know my terms?"

"I am to trade my welfare for Deryn's, obviously."

At this Deryn growled, "Blisters, Alek, you dummkopf! I'm not worth a squick! Leave me, you daft prince."

"Deryn, don't be ridiculous. I can't leave you in the hands of this… _Clanker_." He glared at the pistol in Hartmann's hand, which was pointed at Deryn's head.

"You say Clanker like it's a bad thing, Alek," she said softly.

"Always knew you'd make a Darwinist of me, didn't you?"

"Enough with the sentimental chit-chat," said Hartmann roughly. "I believe we have some negotiations?"

Aleksander nodded again. "Let her go, and I'll… what? Tell my men off?"

"Hmm, no," said Hartmann. "You call your men off, surrender yourself to my troops, then I will allow her to go free."

Deryn snorted. "Not likely."

But Aleksander was contemplating it. "Deryn… Deryn, this is for our…" he glanced at her stomach, unable to hide his sorrow or finish his sentence.

He slowly bent down to place his pistol on the floor.

"Alek, no!" cried Deryn. She swiveled, freeing her right arm and elbowing Hartmann, _hard_, in the face.

Hartmann reeled back, clutching his right eye in pain. Good grief, she's a fighter, he thought as he stooped quickly to pick his pistol back up form where it had dropped on the ground. He fought back nausea as he pointed the gun straight at Aleksander.

Deryn stood, halfway between him and her husband, frozen.

Aleksander had his pistol pointed at Hartmann's head.

Hartmann spat on the ground, grimacing. "We're right back where we started, now, aren't we?"

…

Volger had been lying on the cobblestones, trying desperately to stay quiet throughout the fight despite his gun wounds. "Barking" difficult thing to do, to use Deryn's words. He was in an extreme amount of pain.

Fighting off unconsciousness, he witnessed Klopp pilot the centipede-like machine straight into a line of German soldiers. Hoffman had been shot in his right shoulder, his gun flung across the courtyard.

The two bodyguards had proven to be completely useless- one dead, the other unconscious.

Bauer? He could barely wonder where Bauer was amidst all this chaos.

He squinted at the sudden silence in the courtyard, swinging his head around (with effort) to locate the center of attention.

His blood almost froze at the sight.

Alek and Hartmann stood at a face-off, pistols pointed at each other's head and Deryn in between them.

He could tell that something would happen in the next few seconds-something to end this battle once in for all. And he was determined to win this battle. He was not going to let these almost-twenty years of planning, scheming, and tutoring go to waste. Alek would not get shot by some upstart Clanker in an old castle _that was supposed to be a place of refuge_.

But before he could do more than look around for a weapon, he heard a gunshot.

…

Alek was frozen, his brain registering the sound of the gunshot before it could take stock of his body. He was expecting pain to come searing through his very core- his head or chest, some vital target, he supposed.

But, nothing.

Deryn reacted faster than him. She flung herself at him, sobbing in relief into his shoulder.

He suddenly realized what had happened.

Hartmann had been-well, shot. In the head. By whom? He wasn't sure.

He turned slowly, surveying the decimated courtyard behind him.

German soldiers were in a corner, looking beaten and exhausted and wounded. Klopp was emerging triumphantly from the centipede craft. Crew members from the Leviathan were landing from the ship, having overcome the guards within. They helped with disarming the hostile forces.

Flechette bats, strafing hawks, and hydrogen sniffers ran rampant throughout the courtyard, the flying beasts landing randomly on the castle structures now that they had no searchlight to guide them. Their presence explained the looks of terror on the Clanker's faces.

Suddenly he heard heavy steps on the stairs leading to the tower, and he spun around, ready to face another assailant. But it was none other than-

"Bauer?"

The man grinned and saluted to Alek. "Sir!"

"Did- did you shoot Hartmann?" Stuttered Alek.

Bauer looked confused. "Did you not want me to, sir?"

Deryn raised her head from Alek's coat and barked a laugh. "Certainly not, Bauer. That was perhaps the best thing you've ever done in Alek's service."

Alek nodded in complete agreement.

Bauer's face stretched into a grin.

"Happy to be of service." He bowed happily and then ran to join Klopp in securing the prisoners.

Alek tipped his head down slightly to look at Deryn's wide, brimming eyes.

"Deryn, I-I'd thought I had lost you." He ran his hand through his messy hair. "When I got that letter… Deryn, you had no idea what that did to me. I thought I would never see you again," he whispered.

"Dummkopf, you can't get rid of me that easily." The words lost their harshness as she rubbed her eyes roughly with her gloved hands.

Slowly, Alek removed the gloves on his own right hand and reached, hesitantly, down to her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, first the right, then the left.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Never leave me again, alright?"

She looked at him. "It wasn't my fault, daft boy. The Society gave us separate missions."

"Then let's not go on separate missions from now on. Or better yet, let's just retire from the Society." He braced himself for her reaction, knowing that giving up the Society meant giving up the life of adventure.

But she simply nodded into his chest, releasing another wavery sigh. He dropped a hand down to her stomach, resting on her pregnant belly. She hummed in contentment and he smiled.

Perhaps, though, a new kind of adventure was awaiting them just around the corner.

**A/N: hope you liked! I tried to make it epic-ish but probably failed :/ it was supposed to be slower at the beginning/end with the dialogue and such, and rushed a bit in the middle during the action scenes. Because, of course, no one wants long descriptions during the action part. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know how I did! There's only one chapter left- the epilogue! :D I'll probably post it tomorrow night.**

**And, someone please correct my fail German! I believe "Barmherzigkeit" means "mercy." Obviously, if you see ANY errors please point them out to me and I will do my best to change them :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: last chapter! Hope you get warm, fuzzy feelings and such from the closure :D**

Chapter 15- Epilogue

Suppose a stranger decided to visit a grand estate, the residence of the Count and Countess of Chotkow and Wognin, on a particular day in late April, 1919.

That stranger, if he were to visit in the morning, would subject his ears to the most awful shrieking and unlady-like cursing he had probably ever heard; that is, unless he was a doctor and used to birthing rooms. Nervous servants would be swarming the halls, and a young aristocratic man, well dressed, would be stalking up and down the corridor outside a particular room (from which the said screams were emanating). The atmosphere of the castle would be enough to scare away even the most resolute visitor.

Suppose, however, the stranger was _particularly_ determined to visit with the castle inhabitants and happened to try the castle again in the late afternoon (after resting his ears). Said stranger would find the estate a rather different place. Maids would be seen rushing around, all a-flutter, and everyone would have huge grins on their faces. Even the cook could be found singing at the top of her voice (rather off-key) in the castle kitchen, relieved that all the tension from earlier that day was dispelled.

Dr. Barlow and Newkirk had arrived from London at just such a time. Dr. Barlow's face held a sadness that seemed recent, while Eugene Newkirk was all a-smiles. A maid who was practically skipping with joy had ushered them into the castle and led them to their respective rooms, chattering happily away about the news.

They were soon led to the master bedroom, which was bustling with doctors, nurses, and maids. Vials holding different medicines were strewn throughout the room, and other medical equipment could be seen resting on various chairs and tables.

Dr. Barlow strode straight up to the bed where Deryn was propped up on numerous cushions. "Deryn, dear, congratulations!"

Deryn gave a contented but tired smile. "Thank you, Dr. Barlow." The two shared a look- remembering the exact day a few months ago that Dr. Barlow had discovered Deryn's pregnancy and sent her off on her mission. The mission that almost ended her life.

Well, it was no use regretting the past now. Dr. Barlow turned to a grinning Alek, who was holding a small bundle with a rather fuzzy, dark head of hair. "And who is this little fellow?" she exclaimed, peering into the baby's bright blue eyes.

"Hans Ernst, meet Dr. Nora Barlow," said Alek proudly.

Newkirk spoke up from where he was standing in the doorway. "You noblemen certainly have a thing for fancy names," he snorted.

"Eugene Newkirk!" cried Deryn. "I didn't see you there!" She glared at him playfully, "And don't mock my baby's name, Eugene. We named him after Hans Bauer and Count Volger, the two men who saved our lives"

Newkirk looked at her loftily, "Well it's still a dead fancy name. The poor boy will probably be teased for it."

Deryn was about to respond with something- undoubtedly furious and snarky, if her facial expression was anything to go by- when they were (luckily for Newkirk) interrupted.

"I'd give it up," said Volger from his chair in a corner. "_I_ certainly wouldn't cross Deryn." He stood up slowly, his old injuries still obviously paining him. He walked over to Dr. Barlow and kissed her hand. "I trust you had a good trip."

"It was uneventful."

"Indeed. Perhaps we" he glanced around at Alek and Newkirk, "could all retire to another room and catch up?" He motioned to a maid, who quickly left to gather things for tea.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Deryn angrily, dark red spots appearing on her pale cheeks. "You're all staying in here and giving me a full report on the Society's doings."

"Dear," murmured Alek cautiously, "you just gave birth, you need to rest-"

"Stuff it, your princeliness."

Newkirk chuckled, accepting that, girl or not, Deryn was still the same friend he had had.

Alek seemed to realize that there was no stopping his wife (he still got little happy butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of that word) from doing whatever she wanted. He squeezed her hand, then ordered the doctors and nurses out of the room. He pulled out a chair politely for Dr. Barlow. He gently placed Hans' sleeping head next to Deryn, who smiled at him.

"Newkirk," started Deryn, shooting him a glare for his baby-name comment, "I didn't know that you would be let off the _Leviathan_."

He smiled. "Well, with the war officially ended last week, the _Leviathan_ has been retired from the air service, though she's still up for diplomatic missions and such. They gave the whole crew a month off while the ship's in London, having the necessary changes made."

"What will you do now?" asked Alek.

Newkirk scrunched up his face, "I'm actually wondering that myself. I've always dreamed of going to college. I'm pretty handy at numbers and such, though, obviously, natural science is completely beyond me."

Deryn smiled, remembering how her fellow middy had often dozed off in the science lectures. She looked at him fondly, and then thought of something. She turned to look at Alek, but found him already grinning at her.

"Newkirk, have you ever thought of being a steward?"

"Like with numbers and taxes and such? Aye, I've thought of it. That was my da's profession, and I always found it fascinating. Do you know of anyone who needs a steward?"

Alek smiled. "We do! We've decided to stay here in Stuttgart for a while- a few years, perhaps." He took Deryn's hand. "Have a few more children..."

Deryn scoffed at the sappy expression on his face. "Blisters, I don't even want to think about having any more right now." She kissed Hans' nose gently. Then she saw Alek's downcast face, "But maybe in another year or so..."

Newkirk coughed, breaking the silence. Alek turned back to him and said, "Anyways, our last steward turned out to be a spy for Captain Hartmann. He's… well... he's no longer in our employment."

This was true. Actually, Sauer had been found dead in his bed, obviously having outlived his usefulness to the cold-blooded captain. Alek had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was horrified at the brutality of the German captain. On the other, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with the spy himself. He held a great deal of anger towards Sauer for betraying him, but he wasn't sure that the man had deserved death.

He was saved from his musings when Newkirk's face broke into a huge grin. "I'd love that! I know I don't want to be a soldier anymore, I've seen enough fighting to last me a lifetime!"

"We could send you to college first, if you'd like," offered Deryn.

Newkirk spent the next half hour spouting off thanks Alek and Deryn for their offer, to the amusement of everyone else in the room.

As the maid entered the room with tea, Count Volger turned to Dr. Barlow, cutting off Newkirk. "How has your work been lately, Dr. Barlow?"

Dr. Barlow smiled shakily. "Ever since the peace treaty, the Society has needed diplomats to send to the various Clanker nations. However, I've asked for a few months of vacation."

Volger raised his eyebrows, a question in his expression.

Dr. Barlow suddenly dabbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mr. Barlow was sent to Germany two weeks ago on a diplomatic mission. The British embassy, where he was staying, was bombed three days before the peace treaty. There were no survivors." Her jaw tightened- she was obviously trying not to show emotion, but her late husband's death had taken its toll on her, despite their loveless marriage. "I've asked for a little time to decide what the next course of action will be."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Then Volger, hesitantly, gently, reached out a hand and laid it on Dr. Barlow's arm above the elbow. "I am truly sorry, Nora," he said softly.

Alek raised an eyebrow and glanced at Deryn, holding his breath.

To their surprise, Nora only looked at Volger gratefully, slightly leaning into his gesture.

Deryn shrugged at Alek, smiling slightly.

Newkirk simply looked confused, as always.

"Perhaps I can ask to be assigned to Germany," she looked around the castle, "and come... visit you all occasionally?"

"Of course," responded Alek. "You are always welcome here, Dr. Barlow."

Deryn nodded enthusiastically. Volger looked relieved.

As the conversation drifted around her, Deryn settled back against her pillows. Her son in the crook of her arm and her friends surrounding her, she felt content. She kissed the top of Hans' head, inhaling the new-baby smell that clung to him.

Her eyes closed slowly, her body exhausted from the day's work (giving birth is hard work). She yawned and peeked at the room's occupants again.

Despite their polite bickering, she had a feeling that a marriage would soon be celebrated for Dr. Barlow and Count Volger. She saw it in the way that their eyes never stopped smiling when they looked at each other, despite the words they said. She saw it in the way that Count Volger's hand still rested on Dr. Barlow's arm, and that they were both content to leave it there.

She had to hide a laugh when she saw Alek and Newkirk, poring over the account books. Alek was trying to hide a yawn as Eugene prattled excitedly over the columns of numbers.

Alek looked at her then, and his face softened. He gently took a sleeping Hans from her arms, placing the baby in the cradle next to her bed. She hummed contentedly as she watched her husband gently tuck their child under the blankets for warmth. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was his kiss on her forehead, and the quiet sounds of everyone leaving the room.

A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you all could take a few seconds to review and tell me how I did on the story :D

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers- you are all incredible and your reviews are what keep me going! I never thought when I started writing this story that I would get so much great feedback (I'm at almost a hundred reviews, yippee!) your criticism has really helped me grow as a writer!**

**Hmmm, what's next? Well a simply AWESOME idea (starring Newkirk) for another story just fell in my head the other day- but I'm not telling you what it is yet! Just watch for another story soon! :) I don't think I will be posting much this summer- maybe a few one-shots or I'll add to my Drabble series. But I like the idea of typing up the whole story before posting, if it's a multi-chapter. I hope to avoid what happened in this story- getting majorly burnt out the last three chapters. I think you can definitely tell in the last few updates that I've 'hit a wall' with this story. Or writer's block, whatever you want to call it. I apologize. **

**I'm hoping to be updating at least two stories at a time when I start posting again- one story with mostly "fluff" and one with more action/plotting, that way everyone is happy! **

**Anyways, I will also be free this summer if anyone needs a beta reader :D y'all are so creative I'd love to be part of the writing process. Prompts are always welcome as well! *wink wink***

**Anyways, again, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAV'D, AND ALERTED, *internet hugs* to you all! :D**

**Adios, amigos**

**-SecretKeeper**


End file.
